As I Am
by Saffron Oliander
Summary: With Naraku's name only a memory and Rin gone, Jaken is his only companion. Yet, when a bout of uncommon generosity overcomes Sesshomaru and he revives another girl, will his ice-cold facade begin to melt once more? And with Hakudoshi still alive..SessxOC
1. Payback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY of the characters of Inuyasha. The only one I DO own is Ai, my own original character. I understand that in the fourth movie there is a young girl named Ai, but they are not the same.

**ALSO, I've tried to keep my fic as close to the anime as possible, but I've decided to keep Tokijin 'alive', if you will. Sesshomaru still has his sword; it does NOT break in my fic as it did in the series. And, obviously, I've made a few changes (as all fanfic authors do), and these will be brought to light as the fic progresses. Thanks!**

* * *

Payback

"_And you're sure you'll be able to handle this demon, Lord Sesshomaru? I will expect no trickery from you." The voice of my father_ _accurately reflects his strong desire to protect the castle and his family. I peer through a crack in the door, crouching on the tatami mat to stay low. I am supposed to be asleep, as is the rest of the castle. My father stands with his shoulders squared and his head thrown back, exuding confidence and completely fulfilling the role of Lord of the castle. _

_"Lord Shinobu, I can guarantee to you that this demon plaguing you will be exterminated by sunrise of the night he attacks." Lord Sesshomaru vows. I feel my heart flutter at the sound of his velvet voice. "Your family will be safe." My father visibly relaxes at this news. _

_Lord Sesshomaru stands easily, unimpressed by the row of soldiers and demon slayers kneeling in a row on either side of him. His beauty clearly outshines every elegant object and expensive tapestry in the room, even as he simply stands before my father. Dressed in a stunning hakama of white, red, yellow and blue with his intimidating armor covering his chest and arching over his left shoulder, he looks the capable part of someone able to slay Ryokutsusei - the only demon his great father could not eliminate._

_His silver hair is nearly long enough to reach the floor, and his exquisite face is marked by a thin blue crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta slashes under his eyes on either side of his face. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes are the hardest yellow, flint and gold and his senses keen. I know that despite crouching in the shadows and hiding behind a door, Lord Sesshomaru knows I'm here. _

"_And you are a demon, are you not?" My father's voice interrupts my studious scrutiny of Lord Sesshomaru. He is a _demon_? I see him in a new light now; his quiet intensity and the dangerous undertone of raw power I can sense he possesses. _

"_Is that a problem?" Lord Sesshomaru asks. My father bristles. _

"_Demon or not, I am placing my trust in your abilities to slay Ryokutsusei. Even my most talented slayers have failed to eradicate this demon." _

"_Ryokutsusei?" Lord Sesshomaru echoes. _

"_What? Too challenging?" I cannot see his face, but I know my father is grinning with sarcastic humor. Irritation flashes briefly across Lord Sesshomaru's face. _

"_What a ridiculous statement. Of course not. I assume I will receive payment after I've slain Ryokutsusei?" His voice is hard, holding an interested curiosity. My father produces a bag from his obi, holding it out. _

"_You will receive half of your money now and half of it when I am presented Ryokutsusei's head." Lord Sesshomaru reaches out and accepts the bag of yen with a fluid, graceful movement, tucking it into the sleeve of his haori. _

_I rock forward, distributing my weight to the balls of my feet and taking the pressure off my arches. The tatami mats creak, and Lord Sesshomaru's head inclines. His hair brushes back and I see his pointed ears twitch. I clap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing aloud and the noise alerts my father. He whirls around, annoyance and anger touching his features and sliding the door open with a bang, startling me bad enough to knock me backwards. _

"_To bed with you!" My father demands brusquely. I feel my cheeks flame and I look down to the floor in shame._

"_I'm sorry, father." I apologize. My father offers out his hand, and I take it as he helps me to my feet and blocks me from Lord Sesshomaru's view. Too late I see his hard, yellow stare, watching me. The slayers and soldiers kneeling on the ground do not look my way and for that, I am thankful. He ushers me back through the door and slides it closed with a gentle, yet chiding look. _

_I do not leave._

_I press my ear firmly against the door, holding as still as I can manage and listen. _

"_My daughter has more curiosity then she knows what to do with," My father apologizes. I can't see anything as clear as I'd like, but I can still make out the silhouettes of my father and Lord Sesshomaru from the light of the oil lamps. _

"_She is forgiven. I will not be far away." Hearing the daiyoukai speak of me, even in passing, sends a feeling of excitement through me. _

"_And you will report to the castle immediately when summoned?" My father questions. Lord Sesshomaru does not answer yet I know my father gets the response he desires. "Very well. I've no more business with you." _

_I retreat to my room once I know Lord Sesshomaru has left, sliding the door closed behind me and moving to the window. The night air is fresh and the moon is bright, illuminating the radiance of Lord Sesshomaru's silver hair and large white mokomoko. I watch as he takes even steps toward the gate, under the severe scrutiny of the many guards that stand watch. _

_Almost as if he senses my gaze he slows, inclining his head in my direction and our eyes meet for a single instant. Adrenaline surges through my body and I duck down, crawling on all fours and into my bed, my heart racing with excitement. _

_The next night, Ryokutsusei attacks and my life is never the same again. _

I kneel amongst the charred wreckage that was once my home. For as far as I can see the black remains greet my eye; tatami mats reduced to ash, support beams charred and burned, thin plumes of white smoke twisting into the blue sky where the wood is still cooling. The air smells of a fresh fire, and, underneath that, I smell the sinister, alarming scent of burnt flesh and hair. Everyone in the castle is gone; burned alive.

I am the last surviving Shinobu.

A single, hot tear slide down my cheek, leaving a track in the soot that has dusted my face, hair, arms and clothes. Everything has been destroyed. My mother and father are gone . . . my little dog, Taki . . . all gone.

Three nights ago, my father called upon the powerful dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru, to slay Ryokutsusei, a gigantic and terrifying faceless dragon with a Noh mask situated on his forehead. The battle hadn't lasted long – three easy strokes of a terrifyingly powerful sword called _Tokijin_ and a single punch to split the Noh mask and Ryokutsusei was eliminated. But it wasn't the end of our troubles.

Able to spew numerous demons from his gaping jaws, Ryokutsusei had done just that, and those demons had fled into the surrounding forest. After Lord Sesshomaru had slain Ryokutsusei and offered his head to my father, a day had passed peacefully.

My father, unable to shake the sinister feeling that still hung in the air, had kept my mother and I hidden safe in a cabin on the hill a short distance away from our castle. Despite the clear orders my mother and I had been given to stay put, she had left me alone to return to the castle, worried about my father.

It had been their cause of death. Alerted by my mother's presence as she returned to the castle, the demons that had fled from Lord Sesshomaru descended upon my home and my family, devouring the guards and setting the castle ablaze. I had clung desperately to the hope that Lord Sesshomaru would return to save my family and slay these demons, but he had not. His job was done, he had been paid and left just as previously expected.

The cracking of a beam breaks me from my mournful reverie. I wipe my eyes and glance around once more. Near the very edge of the forest lay the lifeless bodies of many of the demons, stuck with arrows and abandoned swords and weapons. I imagine the only salvageable items _are_those weapons, but I'm not about to approach the creatures that had caused the destruction of my home and life.

From the corner of my eye I notice a brief flash of something silver in the bright sunlight. Rising to my feet, I make my way toward the area of what I knew had been my room to find one of my most precious possessions – a lacquered silver comb my mother used to brush my hair with every night.

"_You've got such gorgeous hair, Ai," my mother would say. "You must be sure to take care of such a precious gift." _I ran my thumb over the front, brushing away a light layer of soot that clung hopelessly there. I hold the comb against my chest and lift my face skyward, sending a silent prayer to the gods that I would be watched over and kept safe.

The realization that I am utterly alone had struck.

I tuck the comb into my frayed obi. All I wanted to do was curl up amidst the rubble and fall into a sleep I would never wake from. My burned feet ache as I pick my way out of the wreckage, hoping to find my way to the river so I could wash up. The burnt edges of my frayed spring kimono brush against my legs uncomfortably as I hurry to get under the cover of the trees and out of the direct sunlight.

I hadn't gone more than twenty an twenty yards into the trees when I hear a low growl. The blood in my veins freeze and the cold hand of fear works its way up my spine as I slowly turn. A panther, black as death and just as frightening, stands in the middle of the path at the opening of the trees, head low and fangs bared. It takes a slow, deliberate step in my direction, skinny tail brushing against his powerful hindquarters.

Even though I know I have no chance of outrunning the cat, I fill my lungs with air and began to run. With a yowl of fury, the panther springs forward and gives chase eagerly. Hearing the sound of its paws hitting the ground pushes my legs faster and faster. Eventually, the sound of my own labored breathing and the pounding of my heart closes out any sound I hope to hear.

Looking behind me, I see the panther has gained on me. Suddenly, my foot strikes a root and I fall, sprawling to the ground, my chin striking the hard dirt and jolting my system. The comb flies from my obi and skitters away, just barely out of my reach. I reach out fruitlessly as the panther closes in and just as my fingertips brush the teeth of the comb, I felt the teeth of the panther in my stomach.

I scream out, and everything goes black.

* * *

A/N: Well, hey, guys, thanks to you all for reading! I'd appreciate it if you could give me some reviews! Reviews make me happy and keep me writing!


	2. Ah Uhn

**(Yes, I spelt A-unn's name differently in the chapter title than in the actual chapter. The stinky site wouldn't let me put in a hyphen .)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha! Only MY Ai.

* * *

Ah-Uhn (A-unn)

I open my eyes. How disorienting – I'd been sure I was dying. I'd felt my skin tear and I'd felt my final breath leave my body – yet here I was. Breathing.

"So you are awake." A familiar, velvety voice graces my ears. I realize, with a start, that I am in the arms of Lord Sesshomaru. My head is nestled in a ruff of silky fur, my legs pressed against the cold metal of his armor and my toes touching the hilts of his two swords. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I lift my head, looking around and struggle to acclimate myself to his hold.

"Don't move," he instructs flatly. I look up at his stony, impassive face and a flutter of adrenaline barrages my system.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" I voice uncertainly. His yellow eyes dart down to mine ever so briefly, acknowledging my voice. His steps are even and deliberate, despite the weight he holds. Trees closed over us; sun shining through the branches and speckling the ground Lord Sesshomaru walks on. It is hard to believe that earlier that day, I had been dead.

"How am I alive?" I wonder aloud. The prospect of still living confuses and frightens me – after all, I _know _I had died under the claws and teeth of the panther's attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru has revived you, child! You should be incredibly grateful!" A grating voice reaches my ears. Startled, I peer forward, trying not to move my body as Lord Sesshomaru has instructed, as see a tiny black hat atop a green head.

"Who…?" I say. Lord Sesshomaru roughly adjusts his hold on me, letting me know I'm moving too much.

"You are injured. Hold still." Lord Sesshomaru orders. I lean back, obeying his commands. I remember before the panther's attack – kneeling in the soot, walking over the charred logs of my former home, breathing in the smoke. I look down to my toes to see they've been bandaged and the minor cuts on my legs have been taken care of.

I blush almost instantly, unable to control it.

"Did you tend to my wounds?" I ask aloud, reaching out and pulling the hem of my kimono up to the middle of my thigh. I see Sesshomaru's eyes dart down and back up before he answers.

"Yes. You were severely burned." he answers.

"I thought I was dead," I reply back, feeling on my stomach to where the claws of the panther ripped into my kimono. The fabric is torn and crusted with dried blood, but the skin underneath is smooth and unmarred. Seeing the blood sends a shiver through me, and knowing that I had been _dead_ makes me incredibly uneasy. How am I still alive?

"You were dead, child! Lord Sesshomaru revived you with the mighty power of the sword, _Tenseiga_!" The voice comes again, louder this time. I ignore Lord Sesshomaru's previous demands of staying still and pull myself up, using his arm and shoulder for leverage. I see a small toad demon in a brown hakama, walking with a spring in his step, holding a two-headed staff with wide, yellow eyes. Lord Sesshomaru makes an angry noise but I ignore him. "I am Master Jaken, child, and I am your superior!" he crows.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru reprimands him sharply, and I see the fear that passes over Jaken's face.

"Y-yes, Milord?" he stammers nervously. Lord Sesshomaru gives Jaken a brief look of annoyance, and the toad demon slows a few steps in shame.

Lord Sesshomaru slows to a stop. We've reached the river; the one I've hoped to find and bathe in before my death. He all but drops me then, and I scramble to fix my feet underneath myself before I hit the ground. Master Jaken watches me with an arrogant look, and I stick my tongue out at him. I can tell almost immediately that the two of us will be butting heads very often. Lord Sesshomaru moves silently to a tall oak and settles against the trunk, closing his eyes.

"I know you wish to bathe. Go on, I won't be looking." He doesn't bother to open his eyes. Nervous butterflies bloom in my belly, and they're all but squashed when I see the mocking look Master Jaken is giving me.

"Quit staring, you little toad!" I chastise, hitting Jaken over the head. Jaken yelps and rubs his head, glaring.

"Do not flatter yourself! As if Milord would look at you!" he sneers, turning the staff in his hands. I scowl and march toward the inviting water, shimmering in the sunlight and lapping gently at the shore. The water is clear and cool as I stand with my bandaged toes in the water, enjoying the sensation as my burns react to the chill temperature. I move to untie my obi and remember suddenly the comb I had dropped when the panther attacked.

It isn't there.

The loss weighs heavy on my heart – it had been the last remaining tie to my family . . . but maybe it was better to break all ties and move on. Yes, the loss is fresh and recent, but I gather I have a new sort of family now. I pull off my obi and let it fall to the shore, slipping off my kimono and setting it down next to it. I leave my sheer underrobe on, trying to retain some dignity.

The current is slow moving and easy to wade into without losing my footing. I go in up to my waist and nearly swoon at the refreshing feeling it has on all of my burns. I hope Lord Sesshomaru will re-bandage my wounds, or, at least give me the supplies to do so myself. I cup the water and pour it over my shoulder blades, sinking low into the water.

After I finish bathing, I stand tall and venture from the water, suddenly blushing. The water has soaked my underrobe and it now clings to my body, completely transparent and leaving nothing to the imagination. Lord Sesshomaru has not moved from his spot nor opened his eyes. Jaken has busied himself with making a fire; although I have the feeling he's only done it to appease the silent demands of his Lord. I don't think we'll be staying here very long.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru speaks for the first time since we've arrived.

"Yes, Milord?" he asks.

"Go and fetch A-unn." he demands. The sound of his velvet voice makes the demand all the more intense.

"Y-yes, Milord!" Jaken jumps to his feet and fetches his staff, bustling off into the forest. I crouch on the opposite side of the fire, using the flames to shield my body and warm me up. I rub my arms and watch Lord Sesshomaru as he rests.

The sunlight does not touch him where he lays in the shade, almost as if it afraid to reach him. His chest rises gently with each breath and he looks so at peace that I am envious. His beauty steals my breath away.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes snap open and his gaze burns into mine.

"What is it that you find so interesting about me?" Sesshomaru asks point-blank. "You seem to be staring." His hand rests in his lap, over his swords. His eyes bore a hole into mine and I blush furiously, thankful the dancing flames keep me from complete view.

"Why did you bring me back to life?" I ask his question with another. Irritation flashes over Sesshomaru's face and he lifts his face upward, the hair of his fringe moving in the slight breeze. He doesn't answer at first, but when he does, my heart lifts.

"Seemed a waste." he says flatly. I smile and look away, fluffing out my hair. I hope to find a village soon to purchase a new kimono and some sandals.

I hear heavy footfalls approaching. Nervously, I look to Sesshomaru, but his gaze has not left the heavens. Presently, Master Jaken breaks through the trees leading a massive two-headed brown dragon. I study the dragon as he watches me. Each mouth is kept closed with an ornate black and silver muzzle attached to a halter that circles his heads. Large, inquisitive pale green eyes studies the land around, and a thick scaly tail brushes the ground as he walks. Atop his broad back is a saddle matching perfectly the muzzles designated the place to sit, and bulging saddlebags filled with supplies rest on either side of his hindquarters.

"This is A-unn, child, the dragon from Hell!" Master Jaken cries with embellishment. "He is feared!"

"Why is he muzzled?" I interrupt. Jaken scoffs.

"The roar of A-unn has the power to clear a single forest in one blow!" he explains excitedly. "I've seen it happen!"

I hear a brief rustle and look to Lord Sesshomaru, who has gotten to his feet and moved almost silently to A-unn's side. He rummages around in one of the dragon's saddlebags before producing bandage wrap and tossing it to me.

"Dress your wounds. We will be leaving this place shortly." I pick the bandages up off the grass and settle in near the fire to redress my wounds. I shouldn't have expected Lord Sesshomaru to do it for me . . . but I had hoped. "Ai will be riding A-unn from now on." he adds. My head shoots up – he knows my name? Sudden warmth spreads through my limbs and I set to work dressing my burns quickly, as not to keep him waiting.

Once I've finished, I approach the two-headed dragon cautiously. A-unn watches my approach, his eyes surprisingly gentle. His heads turn in my direction and he blinks slowly. I hold out my hand slowly, as if to greet a horse, and A-unn presses one nose into my palm. I grin and laugh, reaching up to scratch in between A-unn's pointed ears. A-unn's mane is soft and silky. His second head descends to butt into my stomach.

"We're leaving." Lord Sesshomaru's voice comes, smooth and emotionless.

"Kay!" I approach A-unn's side and mount him exactly as I would a horse, settling in the front of the saddle and grabbing the horn. Master Jaken holds the reins tightly and leads A-unn forward, following faithfully after Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Master Jaken asks.

"Not far." His cryptic answer brings a smirk to my face and I stifle a laugh at Master Jaken's expense. Master Jaken grumbles to himself and I lean back, watching the clouds move across the sky lazily, and a slight breeze whispering through the branches of the trees.

A-unn's gait is steady and even, and I feel myself getting drowsy. I realize the only _true_ time I'd been able to sleep was when I was dead, and that is a scary thought. I let my eyes close and think of Lord Sesshomaru. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Hakudoshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own MY Ai.**

* * *

Hakudoshi

When I wake, night has fallen. I'm not atop A-unn anymore – instead, I lean against his side. Jaken is snoring by the dying fire, his staff lying on the ground behind him. His leg twitches and I smile. I look around, searching for Lord Sesshomaru, but he is nowhere to be seen. I figure he's off doing whatever it is he does, so I'll let him be.

I get to my feet, hearing the sound of running water and decide to search for it. A-unn's heads rise and he makes an inquiring noise in his chest. I turn and hold my finger to my lips.

"Shush, A-unn! Don't wake Master Jaken!" A-unn's eyes gleam – he'll stay quiet. I blow him a kiss and tiptoe past Jaken, who twitches violently in his sleep. I push through the surrounding bushes, glad for the cloudless night above me. The moon is full and bright, lending pure white light to help me see.

The sound of rushing water grows louder to let me know I'm getting closer. When I finally break through the trees, I freeze dead in my tracks.

Lord Sesshomaru is bathing in the middle of the river, his back to me.

The water swirls around his waist – his long silver hair illuminated in the moonlight and disappearing into the dark water. Lord Sesshomaru's kimono is hanging over a branch, his mokomoko coiled at the base of the tree.

"Ai." His voice is hard as steel. He turns, slightly, watching me over his shoulder. His body is pale; hard and chiseled from spending a lifetime of constant physical exertion and difficult battles with terrifyingly strong demons. I try not to let my eyes wander over his broad chest, pale and powerful and scarred with the evidence of many successful fights. His arms, as well as his stomach, are rock hard.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" I stutter nervously. I fall to my knees, bowing low, offering my deepest apologies. My face blazes scarlet and my heart is racing a thousand leagues a second. "I am so sorry!"

"Get up, Ai." he commands. I do so immediately, avoiding his gaze, although I know he is watching me. "Return to Jaken." His voice seems less harsh as he orders this of me. I bow three times in quick succession and risk a swift look.

His eyes are golden fire. I can't help but feel a secret thrill as our eyes meet and, if possible, I grow redder and more embarrassed. I turn and quickly flee into the forest, hesitating just inside the tree line to look back.

Lord Sesshomaru has looked away from where I stand concealed and is watching the moon. The light catches every sharp angle in his exquisite face and steals my breath away quite effectively.

"Go _now_, Ai." I jump; unaware Sesshomaru had known I was standing there. My face flames and I rush away, pushing through the bushes and bursting back into camp.

A-unn has moved closer to the fire to catch the warmth of the last dying embers. He sees me break through the bushes and lifts his heads, rumbling in his chest a greeting. I move to him and settle in against his warm side, pushing my toes close to the glowing coals. A-unn rumbles again, a low, satisfied vibration to show content and I close my eyes, suddenly drowsy once more.

I do not sleep, however.

It is a little while longer of silence before Lord Sesshomaru appears through the trees. His step is flawlessly smooth and graceful, as always, and my breath catches as he approaches me. Sesshomaru hesitates for a moment before bending his knees and crouching before me. I watch curiously through my lashes. Even in the subdued light he is brilliant – a quiet example of deadly power. His now dry hair glows silver and orange and his mokomoko looks larger and longer than ever.

I can hardly believe it when Lord Sesshomaru reaches out and touches just under my jaw with the very tips of his fingers. My skin tingles where his sharp, poison-tipped claws touch, but the poison isn't lethal unless the skin is broken. His hand retreats fairly quickly and he stands and pulls his mokomoko off his shoulder, letting it fall over my body. The warmth is instantaneous and my fingers curl into the cream colored fur on their own accord.

Looking strange without his characteristic ruff, Lord Sesshomaru turns and moves across camp before vanishing through the trees.

Morning comes quickly to those praying for the night to last forever. When my eyes open, weak morning sunlight filters through the trees and I am nearly alone in camp. Master Jaken has presumably taken A-unn somewhere, because I am alone with Lord Sesshomaru. He has taken back his mokomoko and is leaning against it, his eyes closed, sleeping against a tree.

"It is time for us to move on." Lord Sesshomaru's eyes open. Last night comes flooding back – catching him in the river bathing, the feel of his touch. I sit up – the grass is scratchy against my legs as I pull them towards my body. His golden eyes study mine with such intensity that I consider looking away for a brief moment.

"Already?" I ask. My stomach grumbles at that very moment, and I realize for the first time how hungry I am. Lord Sesshomaru gets to his feet so fluidly that I am envious of his grace. How can someone so intimidating and dangerous be so graceful?

"We are being followed." Lord Sesshomaru looks down at me with impassive, hard eyes. His words strike a chord of fear in me. Followed?

"By whom?" I ask, scrambling unsteadily to my feet. Sesshomaru does not answer. Master Jaken and A-unn burst from the trees, short of breath.

"Milord, I have sighted Hakudoshi!" Master Jaken cries. Fury washes over Lord Sesshomaru's face and his eyes freeze over.

"Let's go." Before I can make a move of my own, Sesshomaru's mokomoko swells and flows under his feet, lifting him into the air. He does not look to us as he ascends, trusting us to follow.

"Come, Ai! Climb aboard A-unn!" Jaken scrambles up A-unn's side, seating himself close to A-unn's neck and grasping the reins.

"How are we going to follow him? Surely A-unn can't keep up on the ground," I settle myself into the saddle behind Jaken and look into the sky.

"Insolent child! A-unn flies, girl!" Jaken crows. My eyes widen and I catch Jaken's staff as he thrusts it at me.

"But A-unn has no wings!" I protest, climbing into the saddle and laying the staff across my lap. Master Jaken bursts into laughter and I hear A-unn rumble in his chest.

"Just watch, my child." Jaken pulls the reins tight and kicks his little legs against A-unn's shoulders. "After him, A-unn!" he exclaims. To my utter astonishment, A-unn rises into the air and follows after Lord Sesshomaru, who is but a speck in the distance.

Alarmed, I grab hold of Master Jaken with one hand and grip the edge of the saddle with another. The wind is warm at this altitude, and after I muster the courage to look down, I see we are quite some distance above the tops of the trees. The land passes slowly, it seems, and I am amazed at the miniscule size of people and animals. From this high they look to be mere ants on the ground, shuffling about their business.

I see now how A-unn is able to fly. In each of his claws he grips a ball of light blue smoke, swirling and flowing on the inside.

As we are flying, the sky begins to darken with the indication of an oncoming storm. By this time we've caught up to Lord Sesshomaru and are flying side-by-side. The ways his silver hair brushes back with the breeze and his unblinking eyes focus ahead are enough to increase my heart rate.

Clouds pull across the sky with increasing pace, turning from gray to a sinister purple. Jaken watches the weather with worry and starts mumbling to himself as Lord Sesshomaru's face lifts to study the clouds.

Suddenly, the sounds of an unearthly scream blast across the land. A-unn comes to a jerking halt, his eyes narrowing. Lord Sesshomaru stops as well, his eyes zeroed in on something I cannot see just yet.

A glowing point of light off in the distance snags my attention. Fast approaching and growing brighter, I feel I sense of dread slither up my spine as the scream echoes out again. I look to Lord Sesshomaru for reassurance, but his face is hardly that. Fury dominates his expression, his eyes narrowed in a terrifying glare.

"Jaken, take Ai down. Do _not_ let her out of your sight." Lord Sesshomaru orders coldly.

"Y-yes, Milord, but wouldn't you be better off with my help?" Jaken protests.

"Do as I say, Jaken!" Master Jaken, trembling, pulled on A-unn's reins sharply and the two-headed dragon turned swiftly and swooping down to the ground.

Jaken jumps from A-unn before he's fully touched down. I fall from the dragons back unsteadily, landing on my backside and rubbing my forehead. Jaken snatches his staff from me and ties A-unn's reins to a tree before giving me a stern look.

"Stay here, girl! I have to return and help Milord!" he cries. I am unsure of how exactly Jaken plans to help Lord Sesshomaru, especially when he's in the air but the look of sheer determination on Master Jaken's face gives me a little hope. His utter loyalty to our Lord is uplifting, and I watch with a small smile as Jaken bustles off through the trees.

A-unn stamps his feet angrily, lashing his tail back and forth as he watches the attacker in the sky. I look up and gasp at who Lord Sesshomaru is going against.

I see an enormous cream-colored horse with a massive mane of fire, piercing red eyes and hooves ablaze. The horse throws his head back and screams, and I cover my ears. He turns to the side and for the first time I catch a glimpse of the man atop this horse of fire. I can't see too clearly from where I sit on the ground, but I can feel the energy sent out by this man.

All I can see is hair of lavender and a childish-looking purple outfit. The man grins and the horse rears, opening its mouth wide. A ball of fire erupts from the horses' maw, exploding around Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I scream. A-unn thrashes against the reins that keep him tethered to the tree, gouging long furrows into the ground with his claws and whipping his tail about.

What was it that Jaken had said? That A-unn could destroy a forest with a single roar? I jump to my feet and approach his heads with hesitation. A-unn watches with anticipation – he knows that I want him to help.

"Well, that would hardly be helpful," A voice chastises me. I spin around, hand at my throat and use the tree for balance. A man, the very man from atop the massive horse stands with a hand on his hip, smiling arrogantly. Violet eyes burn into mine and I feel the familiar hand of fear as he watches with amusement. He holds a long spear, tipped in a thin, curved blade and he stands barefoot before me. Despite the intimidating appearance of this man, his voice is strikingly childlike.

"W-who are you?" I ask, sinking down against the tree. A-unn growls and thrashes his heads, straining more and more against the reins.

"Who am I? Who are you? You are Sesshomaru's consort, are you not?" his strange voice makes him all the more frightening. His violet eyes narrow. "I have a personal vendetta against your master, as it happens." The purple-eyed man takes a deliberate step in my direction, narrowing his eyes. A-unn claws the ground and pulls toward me, but his lead is too short to allow him to reach. He can't protect me. I am entirely vulnerable.

"You may call me Hakudoshi." The man tells me. "I shall be taking you with me, I think," My face contorts in fear, and it seems to amuse him for he laughs with glee. "Yes, I definitely shall be taking you!" He claps his hands and twirls the staff over his head, closing the distance between us quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I cry desperately.

I lose consciousness the instant he touches me.

* * *

A/N: Woot, chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! Always remember to review for me!


	4. Rescue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own MY Ai.**

* * *

Rescue!

When I come to, I am lying on the cold, hard ground. My hands and feet are bound and my cheek is raw, as well as many other places on the left side of my body where I've been laying. I don't know how many days it's been since Hakudoshi kidnapped me, but I know I've been lying here for quite some time.

I roll onto my back and wince; I'm covered in countless shallow cuts and bruises. While I know Hakudoshi hasn't been violating in that _certain_ way while he's kept me, he certainly hasn't been gentle. Hakudoshi sits by a small fire near the opening of the cave we're in, watching me with vivid eyes and a malicious expression.

"You have awakened," his childlike voice sensd a shiver up my spine and I try sitting up, with little success. "Don't even bother trying, little flower. I've been waiting for a few days now, waiting for your precious Lord Sesshomaru to come and rescue you. But I don't think he's coming, do you?" The man comes close to me and kneels near my side, watching intently with striking eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!" I threaten weakly. Hakudoshi grins in delight.

"I'm counting on it!" he claps his hands and looks toward the cave entrance. "Tell me, girl, why are you traveling with Lord Sesshomaru? It's been told that he despises all humans and anything that isn't a demon." My eyebrows arch – this is news to me. "Sesshomaru hates mortals, so why is he traveling with one?" Hakudoshi wonders aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved my life," I mumble, close to tears. Hakudoshi looks back to me, a perplexed look on his face.

"But _why_, though? Why waste the energy? You are nothing more than a weak mortal, possessing no special skills that I am aware of," he replies. I glare in defiance. "Entei!" Hakudoshi calls loudly. A moment passes before I hear the familiar bloodcurdling scream I remembered from a few days before. That same cream colored horse drops down from the sky with a trembling thud, his blazing mane illuminating the dark cave. His eyes glow blood red and he paws the ground, tossing his head.

I can't help but stare at this demon horse with fascination. Entei, as he is called, has a reputation of destruction throughout this part of the land. He faces Entei. "Sweep the perimeter!" he commands. Entei screams and rears back on his hind legs, pawing the air, and takes off into the sky.

"Do you admire my steed?" Hakudoshi stands and turns toward the horse. "That is the untamable demon horse Entei. Many years ago there was a demon horse of fire, called Entei. The people lived in fear of him and of his power. Hoping to placate him, every month on the night of the full moon the people of the villages he lived nearest to would send a virgin to his forest. Of course, Entei, being a demon horse but a horse nonetheless became enraged at the sacrifice and set off to destroy the village.

"Word got around that if someone could mount Entei, that person would conquer the world. Countless demons began to slay humans and other demons, thirsting for that chance to rule the world. Well, there was one demon who managed to overcome the rest of the demons. He slew every single adversary and before long, Entei came to him and presented him his back. The demon and his mount flew, slaying thousands of innocents just for the fun of killing. About thirty years ago I encountered Entei and his old master while I was still a child, under the care of Kagura.

"Entei threw his old master and I killed him, and since then Entei has been mine." I listen, imagining the tale. _He must be some terrible demon_, I thought to myself.

"Oh, I am indeed." Hakudoshi grins. My eyes widen in fear. "Do you not realize that I can hear every one of your thoughts as clearly as if you'd spoken them aloud?" he asks rhetorically.

"I am the last surviving incarnation of the late and powerful Naraku, girl. Surely you've heard of Naraku?" I nod, wincing internally as the motion pulls on the bruised muscles in my neck. Hakudoshi smiles, enjoying my pain. "Then you must know how he was finally eliminated, yes?" _Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother_, I think. Hakudoshi shakes his head.

"No, you are wrong. It was your precious _Sesshomaru_ that slew Naraku, and for that, I can never forget." he spits his name in disgust. My eyebrows rise. "Yes, Ai, it was Sesshomaru."

"Y-you know my name?" I stutter. Hakudoshi laughs.

"Girl, if I can hear your thoughts, it definitely does not take much to uncover your deepest thoughts and secrets. I know of the recent deaths of your family, the fury and ill-will you harbor towards the demons that killed them, and the passionate feelings you hold for your Lord Sesshomaru," he sneers. I blush and look away. "Sesshomaru killed Naraku, Kagura sacrificed herself for the mortal she loved, Kanna vanished into thin air . . . and I know not what happened to the others." he mused. My eyebrows rise once more.

"Well, what do you want with me?" I cry out. Hakudoshi looks down at me with an unreadable expression.

"You, my dear, are bait." With sudden rage and a roar of anger, Hakudoshi grabs the front of my kimono and throws me across the cave. I slam against the rock wall and sink down with a cry of pain, gasping for breath.

Hakudoshi's face twists with rage. "Don't you see, stupid girl!? You are the bait to lure Sesshomaru to me so that I may finally kill him! He is the very bane of my existence and I will spare no casualty to get to him!" Hakudoshi stalks across the cave and kicks my ribs. I gasp once more, the breath completely gone, and feel a trickle of hot tears pave the way down my cheeks.

"You are so weak." he spits on me and turns his back.

Entei slams down out front and paws the ground, attracting Hakudoshi's attention.

"Well?" He crosses the cave floor in four long steps and holds his hands palm up. Entei touches his nose to his palms and the two spend a tense moment of quiet eye contact.

Hakudoshi growls in frustration.

"Dammit! That bastard!" he roars. Hakudoshi snatches his weapon from against the wall and leaps onto Entei's high back. "I would say 'stay here', but there's no way you can escape your bindings," he says with a sneer. Hakudoshi slaps his heels to Entei's sides and the horse screams a challenge, taking off into the darkening sky.

As soon as they are gone, the fire extinguishes itself, leaving me in darkness. I squirm methodically, trying to find a sharp rock or some sort of object I can use to cut through my bindings. I abandon that idea almost immediately – any sort of movement causes me instant pain and I can't help but cry out once or twice. I give up and try to relax against the floor to the best of my abilities. Every breath is a painful effort.

I am terrified Hakudoshi will return and hurt me even more.

I lie there for over an hour, waiting in dread as the sky continues to darken. My heart rate picks up and I feel lightheaded. I know I'm close to fainting. I am laying in almost a pint of my own blood, which doesn't make my situation look any better. My odds of dying here, in this cave, are high.

As night falls, the temperature drops and I start to feel increasingly ill. No longer do I feel any pain, I just feel cold and my nerves deadened.

Suddenly, a flash of green light outside the cave has my body tensing. My breath catches, and I fear Hakudoshi has returned to kill me.

"Ai." I recognized that velvet voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I shriek, barely able to contain myself. I thrash against the ground, forgetting my injuries in my exultation. Lord Sesshomaru closes the distance between us and kneels next to my battered body, his eyes tight with rage. He is quick as he cuts my bindings and as soon as he does, I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here to save me, Lord Sesshomaru," I feel tears falling down my cheeks. Lord Sesshomaru smells like the forest and of blood, which I've come to recognize as his own distinct scent. To my surprise, I feel his hands on my back and his body bends over mine.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asks in a thick voice. I tighten my hold around his neck and to my astonishment, his arms hold me closer.

"I think he broke a couple of my ribs . . ." I find speech more difficult to make as my body slowly loses strength. Sesshomaru tenses when I let go and fall back. He snarls in fury and works his arms underneath my body, lifting me slowly.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru . . . I don't feel too good . . ." Sesshomaru rises slowly, taking my statement seriously. I feel more lightheaded then I ever have, and the last thing I hear before passing out is Sesshomaru saying my name once more.

* * *

A/N: Tell me, have you guys ever been so mad a fanfiction that you just want to punch the computer! I have! Formatting this chapter took me SO long; the site was being a retard! (Like the fact that no matter what I did, the chapter title WOULDN'T CENTER!!!) Arrghh!!! Anyways, give me some reviews to make up for it! :)


	5. His Wounds

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own MY Ai.

* * *

His Wounds

My eyes fly open. Disoriented yet extremely warm, I lift my head. I'm unsure of how many days I spent unconscious and more than a little sore, lying with my body pressed against someone else. I turn my head, slowly, to find that Lord Sesshomaru is lying so very close to me. We are leaning against a tree, sharing his mokomoko and sharing his warmth.

My chest is tightly bound with stark white bandages, legs wrapped to cover the numerous cuts I'd received. I extend my arms and legs, stretching slowly and enjoying the feeling. Pain is almost non-existent now; Lord Sesshomaru has done an unbeatable job dressing and treating my wounds.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask aloud. He looks down and our eyes meet. My mind is foggy and I am barely coherent, but I manage. "Wh-where's Hakudoshi?" Lord Sesshomaru's eyes flash.

"Gone." he replies. "For now," The blood freezes in my veins.

"He isn't dead?" The panic in my voice is obvious. My body tenses, and perhaps Sesshomaru feels it for he says, "I won't let him hurt you again." His characteristically flat voice betrays the emotions he feels. My heart skips a beat. He is worried about me!

"And Master Jaken?" I wonder aloud. Lord Sesshomaru looks away from me and nods his head across camp. I follow his gaze to where Master Jaken and A-unn lay dead, blood crusted around their identical wounds and eyes open in lifeless stares. I gasp, jumping to my feet and rushing across to kneel next to their still bodies. I pull Master Jaken onto my lap and bend my head low.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you kill them?" I've no doubt in my mind that it was him. Four jagged slashes across Jaken's front and a single sword wound over A-unn's throat let me know that he is their killer. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't answer.

I look back to him, leaning against the tree with his eyes watching me closely.

"Why did you kill them?" I repeat, close to tears. Master Jaken's body is so light without his spirit inhabiting it. Jaken's head loll's back limply.

"He did not stay with you." Lord Sesshomaru explains. His eyes smolder like fire as he waits for his words to sink in. I begin to understand that Jaken is being punished. Despite leaving A-unn with me for protection, the dragon had been left muzzled and therefore left powerless as well.

"You did that?" I feel the smallest tendril of fear curl in my stomach. If Sesshomaru is capable of killing his two closest comrades, then what's to stop him from killing me the moment I make him angry?

"It's only temporary." He explains, sensing my fear and sadness. "They are being punished for being unable to . . ." _Protect me_, I finish for him.

"Because they couldn't keep me safe," I mumble, my voice barely above a whisper. Sesshomaru's eyes are tight, and he does not answer. I straighten my torso and lower Jaken down to the ground, carefully, my side aching. I place a hand over my bandaged ribs and slowly crawl my way back to Lord Sesshomaru, sitting close to him yet closer to the fire. The heat feels amazing.

It is only then, basking in the orange glow and warmth of the fire that I realize Lord Sesshomaru, too, is injured. There is a long slash in the shoulder of his haori, under where his mokomoko would rest. Now I realize it's the only reason why I hadn't noticed before.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're injured!" I gasp, forgetting my own pain to scuttle across the grass to stop before him. Sesshomaru looks briefly down to the gash on his shoulder, wet with fresh blood.

"It's nothing." he says dismissively. I move closer, unthinking, and reach out to touch the stained fabric with my fingertips. Sesshomaru tenses but allows the brief contact.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama, allow me to attend to your wounds!" I beg. He looks to me with careful eyes for a few moments, and sighs.

"Do as you see fit, Ai." As usual, the sound of his voice speaking my name gives me goosebumps, but I shrug those feelings off and stand, crossing camp towards A-unn.

I avoid looking at the wounds that were inflicted upon him by Lord Sesshomaru and drop to my knees, rummaging through his saddlebags. I quickly find what I need and return to Lord Sesshomaru, resting so close that my knees press against his leg.

"I need you to pull down your haori, Sesshomaru-sama, so I can get to the wound," I tell him uncertainly. He studies my face for a single moment and obliges silently, leaning forward and removing his armor. Lord Sesshomaru shrugs out of his haori a bit awkwardly as the wound on his arm is serious.

My face flushes at the sight of his upper body, and I am glad for the darkness. It is exactly as I remember it from the river; hard, pale and chiseled – truly incredible. I wet a piece of cloth with some water and fold it into a rectangle, pressing it over his injury. It is a lot worse than I feared. Lord Sesshomaru does not move, does not allow his expression to change, yet I am certain that his injury must be troubling him a great deal.

I sit back and pull a wooden box toward me, the one that holds herbs for making poultices. I crush up a mixture of appropriate herbs into a bowl, grinding them with a pestle until they're completely ground and mixed. I drop in a few different kinds of oils and add some water, mixing it all together until a thick green paste fills the bowl.

I pull the cloth off Sesshomaru's wound, pleased to see that it was no longer bleeding. The cloth had done its job – staving the bleeding and drawing any foreign objects to the surface. Before applying the poultice, I pour a small amount of water over the gash, effectively flushing out any debris.

I scoop up a generous amount of the sweet-smelling poultice and pack it into Lord Sesshomaru's wound. The daiyoukai flinches for the briefest moment before recovering his ice-cold cover and looking away.

"Are you nearly done?" his velvet voice holds the briefest amount of humor. I jump and blush, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," I apologize. I hurry and wrap his shoulder, my heart skipping a beat every time my fingers brush his skin. "I've finished," I say. "You might want to wash your haori before putting it back on, Sesshomaru-sama. I would hate for the wound to become infected," Lord Sesshomaru merely blinks, but it seems he takes my suggestion to heart.

"Very well." I pack up the supplies and return them to A-unn's saddlebags before settling uncomfortably in front of the fire. The ground is hard and unpleasant on my aching body.

"You may return to rest near me, if it suits you," Lord Sesshomaru offers suddenly. I lift my head and look to him. Sesshomaru is watching my reaction carefully. I smile graciously and hurry to his side before he can change his mind. Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko feels like heaven on earth as I settle into it, closing my eyes in comfort.

The sweet song of the morning lark pulls me from my sleep.

Lord Sesshomaru is gone, as I've come to expect, but I'm still wrapped in his mokomoko. A-unn, it seems, has been revived before Lord Sesshomaru's disappearance. One head is asleep, and the other watches me curiously. I grin broadly and jump to my feet, racing to the two-headed beast. It doesn't matter that my cuts and bruises scream in protest or my bandaged ribs ache something fierce – A-unn is alive and I've missed him terribly.

"A-unn!" I cry, throwing my arms around his neck. A-unn rumbles deep in his chest, his second head rising to press against my uninjured arm fondly. "Oh, how I've missed you!" Hot tears sting my eyes and run over as I press my face into his scaly neck. The dragon makes a soft noise, and I imagine he's telling me how he'd missed me.

Master Jaken, however, has not been revived. The little toad youkai remains where I'd set him last, his green skin pallid. I feel pain for his situation, but, I'm enjoying the silence. Master Jaken simply does not know when to keep quiet.

Carrion crows circle overhead, undoubtedly eyeing Jaken's lifeless body. A-unn lifts his head and watches the crows hungrily, his tail sweeping the ground quickly. I look from the crows to the dragon several times, an idea forming in my head.

Quickly, before I lose my courage and change my mind, I unclasp his muzzles and jump back hastily.

Nothing happens.

A-unn simply works his jaws several times, obviously pleased to be released from his muzzles. I had expected immediate destruction, expected the forest to be promptly leveled. Just as a pair of carrion crows dive from the sky, a blast of blue energy erupts from A-unn's jaws and hits the birds square in the chest.

They fall to the ground without so much as a dying cry, and A-unn devours the birds quickly. Taking advantage of his momentary lapse in attention, the three remaining crows dive toward his corpse. With blinding speed, A-unn snatches the birds from the air and swallows them whole, effectively eliminating the threat they posed. None of the crows lived to taste Jaken's flesh.

My jaw drops. A-unn crunches on their bones idly, seeming incredibly pleased. I find myself laughing, hysterically relieved that the destruction I'd expected from A-unn clearly will not happen.

The return of Lord Sesshomaru was announced by a sudden humbling of A-unn. He lowers himself to the ground, nudging his muzzles.

"You are feeling better?" His velvet voice startles me and I spin around, hand at my throat. Lord Sesshomaru stands a small distance away, golden eyes scrutinizing me carefully.

"A bit, yes. Thank you for seeing to my wounds," I reply, bowing low in an attempt to show my respect. I notice how Lord Sesshomaru's haori shines brilliant white in the sunlight, completely clean of all blood and perfectly repaired.

The powerful daiyoukai seems satisfied. In a single, fluid motion, he draws _Tenseiga_ from its sheath and takes a few steps toward Jaken's body, hesitating. He closes his eyes for the briefest second and cuts the air above Jaken's body several times.

A few moments after sheathing _Tenseiga_, Master Jaken stirs. My eyes widen in disbelief as Jaken's wounds close up and he sits straight, skin flushing with color and eyes looking around in confusion.

"M-Milord?" Master Jaken's voice is uncertain. Tears moisten his eyes. "I'm . . . alive?" he wonders in awe. I cannot contain myself.

"Oh, Master Jaken!" I cry, sweeping the tiny toad youkai into my arms. Jaken squirms and shouts in protest.

"Release me, child! Release me at once!" he pounds on my shoulders with tiny fists.

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaim in anger, squeezing the toad hard enough to crush the breath from his body. Lord Sesshomaru kicks dirt over the fire pit and I drop the toad suddenly, composing myself and wiping my tears.

"Come. We must leave this place now." Lord Sesshomaru swells his mokomoko and ascends into the air, trusting us to follow once again.

"Milord must give me a few moments to compose myself!" Jaken protests, picking himself up from the ground and dusting his hakama. "This one did spend the last night dead!" As Jaken searches for his staff in the bushes, I muzzle A-unn and climb into the saddle.

"Come on, Master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru is already out of sight!" I exclaim worriedly, searching the skies for any sign of him. The sound of Master Jaken's grumbling reaches my ears and he pushes through the brush, hastily re-adjusting his hakama and joining me in the saddle. I gather the reins and urge A-unn after Lord Sesshomaru.

A-unn caught up with Lord Sesshomaru in no time, flying evenly with him. I look up to him, smiling with crinkled eyes. I was eternally grateful to him for not only saving my life on more occasions than I could account for, but because he, Master Jaken and A-unn were essentially my new family. It didn't matter that Lord Sesshomaru remained indifferent to me or that I found Master Jaken more annoying than Taki at feeding time . . . I loved them both.

The sudden feeling of Master Jaken's hands clutching my kimono makes me start. I turn around to find Jaken clutching the back of my kimono with all he's got.

"Master Jaken, you look funny!" I laugh. His skin is pale and clammy and all I can hear coming from him are the nearly unintelligible mumblings of a terrified toad.

"M-Milord knows I di-dislike fl-flying," he stammers. My heart goes out to the little toad and his fear of flying. With a quick movement, I reach behind and gather a handful of his hakama and pull him forward, seating him directly in front of me.

Lord Sesshomaru watches with curious eyes.

Master Jaken's improvement is almost immediate. His skin returns to its normal color and the mumbling stops completely. Jaken paddles his feet happily against A-unn's back; very unlike him. Before long I see the plumes of chimney smoke indicative of a village.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, look! A village!" I lean forward eagerly, crushing Jaken against A-unn's neck, my excitement rising. "Can we stop there?" I ask hopefully. Lord Sesshomaru does not answer; he instead begins to descend gracefully, as always. I tighten A-unn's reins and he follows quickly, landing with a giant thud that shakes the branches of every surrounding tree. Master Jaken falls from A-unn's back with a huge sigh, kissing the ground before him. Bewildered, I look from Jaken to Lord Sesshomaru, a question in my eyes.

"Is he always like this?" I ask curiously.

"Yes," Lord Sesshomaru answers simply. He reaches into the sleeve of his haori and withdraws a pouch of yen, holding it out. "Go into the village and purchase the supplies you need. I will wait for you here." I tuck the yen under my obi and grab Master Jaken's hand, towing him after me.

"C'mon, Master Jaken!" I chirp happily, tugging hard.

"Now wait just a minute, child!" Jaken protests, digging his heels into the ground. I only pull harder, insistent on his accompaniment. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want me going alone, anyway.

We reach the village in no time at all. I feel a little embarrassed at the condition of my dirty kimono and my scratched legs, but Jaken pays no mind to the whispering villagers. I am nothing more than a dirty child with a youkai companion.


	6. You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own MY Ai.**

* * *

You Can Run, But You Can't Hide!

This village reminds me a lot of my old home. The villagers are, for the most part, friendly and accommodating as we search for the necessities Lord Sesshomaru instructed I buy. Before I purchase anything, I hunt keep my eye out for a bath house. When I find one, I pay mine and Jaken's entrance and, upon venturing to the gender-appropriate sides, bathe until I'm cleaner than I've been in a long time.

Master Jaken and I emerge from the bath house smelling fresh. We amble along through the streets, pointing out all of the marvelous objects up for sale. I'm not interested in them in the least; I just want to find a kimonoya.

Finally, at the end of the line next door to a teahouse, I find the perfect one, selling dozens of beautiful kimono.

"Ai, look at this one!" Master Jaken's voice is excited and eager. I turn and gasp at the sight of the _komon_ kimono Jaken is holding out. Colored a rich cream and patterned in sakura blossoms of the deepest red, the kimono takes my breath away. Matched with an obi of mint green and a pair of zōri, this kimono is perfect and just in my price range.

The woman packages my kimono and hands it to me with a warm smile, wishing me off. I make a mental note to someday return to this village full of friendly people.

Across from the kimonoya is a weaponry, and I get a sudden idea. Counting my leftover yen and telling Jaken to wait outside, I rush in with a plan in mind. Moments later I return, carrying a gorgeous bow of rich mahogany and thirty swan-feathered arrows in an engraved quiver.

"Ai, you're skilled with a bow?" Master Jaken's incredulous voice has me grinning.

"Of course! You didn't expect the daughter of the Shinobu clan to be kept defenseless, did you?" I chuckle, stringing up an arrow and testing the bow string. It's tight, yet workable, and I return the arrow to the quiver.

"I am impressed!" Jaken exclaims with a smile. I shrug off the sudden ego-boost and encourage Jaken to follow me as I duck inside the teahouse, purchasing three sticky sweet cakes with the rest of my yen. Jaken devours his hungrily as I tuck the last two away, intending to save them for Lord Sesshomaru. Master Jaken eyes the bulge in my obi with hungry eyes.

I all but run back to Lord Sesshomaru, excited to show him my new kimono and give him the sweet cakes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look!" I burst into camp, where Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting for Jaken and I. Resting against a tree; he looks the picture of ease. A-unn is unsaddled and un-muzzled, sleeping on his back in the direct sunlight.

Lord Sesshomaru has nothing to offer me but a glance to my kimono and bow, but he accepts the sweet cakes with a grateful look. Master Jaken kicks A-unn's side, for the two-headed dragon is sleeping on his staff. He earns nothing more than a shove in the face and a loud snore as A-unn continues to sleep, blissfully unaware of Master Jaken's annoyance.

I disappear behind a bush and quickly strip off my old kimono, slipping into the new one. I marvel at the satisfying feeling of new, soft silk as it hushes over my skin. The kimono fits me like a glove and the obi perfects it. The final touch would've been my lacquered comb . . . but I had lost it when the panther killed me.

I emerge from behind the bushes, smoothing out my kimono and stand with my arms out.

"What do you guys think?" I spin once, allowing them to see it completely.

"Ai, the kimono looks wonderful! Don't you think so, Milord?" Master Jaken compliments, getting to his feet and touching the fabric lightly. I look to Lord Sesshomaru and my breath catches. He is staring unabashedly at me, his eyes like liquid gold. My heart pounds heavily against my rib cage and I feel my face growing hot. His eyes lock on mine and keep them captive. Finally, _I_ break contact and look down to my feet, blushing furiously.

"Hakudoshi is searching for us. It is time to leave." Sesshomaru gets to his feet as his mokomoko swells underneath him, lifting him into the sky. Master Jaken and I scramble around wildly, saddling A-unn and getting him ready for flight. The dragon paddles the ground with his feet, eager to take off. Master Jaken seats himself in front of me as I urge A-unn into the sky, and the change seems to suit him better.

"Master Jaken, why did Lord Sesshomaru not respond about my kimono?" I ask. I don't want to admit that my feelings were hurt by his lack of response, but it would be a lie. Jaken takes a few moments before he responds.

"It is . . . difficult to explain," he says at last.

"I don't understand."

"You see, Ai, Lord Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon. His mother and father were both demons. However, he has a half-brother; Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mother was a human, making Inuyasha merely a _half_-demon. Lord Sesshomaru despises Inuyasha for the human blood that shares space in his veins with the demon blood, and for that he had harbored an ill-will toward his father for consorting with a human. Do you understand so far?" I mull over his words and nod.

"Yes, I believe so,"

"Well, Ai, up until some time ago, it was believed that our Lord Sesshomaru hated all mortals and wished them for dead. After all, his father, the great dog demon Hyouga, succumbed to a mortal's charm. In the eyes of our powerful Lord, that made him weak. Now, I knew Hyouga, and you must understand that he was anything but! Are you keeping up so far?" Jaken asks. _Lord Sesshomaru hates mortals? Does that mean he hates_ me_? _My thoughts take a downtrodden feel.

"Lord Sesshomaru hates me?" My voice is crestfallen. Master Jaken shakes his head at once.

"No, no, of course not, child! Lord Sesshomaru does not hate _you_," Jaken explains quickly. "In fact, as much as our Lord will never admit it, I know he is rather fond of you," Master Jaken beams. My mood picks up immediately. I smile broadly. Lord Sesshomaru, fond of me!

"Okay, keep going!" I chirp, more interested in this story than before.

"Lord Sesshomaru harbored an ill-will toward his father," Jaken picks up. "And he despised with all his heart Inuyasha's mother. As fate would have it, Inuyasha's mother died in a fire shortly after he was born, and Hyouga, the great dog demon, died trying to save her life. This infuriated our Lord even more." I gulp. I know how dangerous Lord Sesshomaru could get when angered. "It has been over one hundred years since that fateful night, and even now, Lord Sesshomaru hates his younger brother and most mortals," Master Jaken leans back and almost into me, pleased he's finished his story.

"Wait a minute," I think for a moment, and a sudden realization. "How old is Lord Sesshomaru?" Master Jaken chuckles.

"I know not his full age, although I know he is not exactly young!" Jaken chortles, amusing himself.

"Then how does he look so young?" I ask, bewildered.

"When Milord was to be about twenty-five years of age, he discovered he was pleased with his outer appearance. With his knowledge and skills, his appearance will stay the same until he decides to change it again." Jaken explains. I think for a moment, and come to a sudden conclusion.

I recall the tale of Lord Sesshomaru's father and the small amount of knowledge I'd had before the death of my family. It wasn't the first time I'd heard Hyouga's name.

"So that means Lord Sesshomaru could be two hundred years old?" I shriek, clutching my sides any trying to contain my laughter. "What an old man!" I cannot hold the laughter in any longer. It explodes from me, pealing and joyous, ringing through the air. Master Jaken turns himself around, nearly falling from A-unn's back.

"Youkai age differently than you mortals! Surely there isn't anything wrong with age? I myself am nearly two thousand years!" Jaken chides, his voice stern and scolding. If he had thought his words would stop my laughter, he is mistaken. Master Jaken continues to fix me with a stern look.

It is only when A-unn comes to a screeching halt and hisses that I realize something has gone terribly amiss. Lord Sesshomaru has stopped and hovers motionless, his eyes fixed on the figure in front of us. Purple thunderclouds swell and undulate amongst themselves, directly over one furious, purple-clad man atop a horse of fire. My heart officially stops.

Hakudoshi.

* * *

A/N: I love all of the views I'm getting, but sadly, no reviews! I looove reviews, so send some my way!


	7. Battle!

**A/N: **_My apologies for the delay!! Funny story, actually - my laptop had no internet connection for a couple of days and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why! Then, I realized the wireless locator wasn't turned on. . . Ha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and my posts may be a few days apart now, as life is getting more and more hectic, I'm finding less time to write and that's no good at all! As always, offer me a delightful review to keep my spirits up!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own MY Ai.

* * *

Battle!

The purple eyed man has found us.

A chill runs down my spine as Entei lets out one of his trademark screams. A-unn answers his scream with one of his own, muffled from the muzzles but equally terrifying. He bristles with rage. Hakudoshi taps his heels to Entei's side and the horse drops a few feet, venturing as close as he dares take him.

"Sesshomaru!" Hakudoshi roars in fury. He twirls his staff over his head, a look of pure hate and loathing dominating his sharp features. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrow.

"Jaken. Take Ai down to the ground and make sure she is safe. Remove A-unn's muzzles and return to me. Do _not _tie him up this time, Jaken. Know the punishment that awaits you should you fail." Jaken gulps and shivers noticeably, snapping A-unn's reins against his neck and urging the dragon to the ground. The little toad youkai hurries to remove A-unn's muzzles and takes off his saddle after I slide down for good measure, probably ensuring A-unn has maximum movement of all his formidable limbs. Master Jaken holds his two-headed staff forward and hurries through the trees in Lord Sesshomaru's direction.

A-unn does not follow; he knows it's his job to keep me safe. Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes seem to glow. I am too far away to hear what is being said between them, but the instant Hakudoshi flips off Entei, spear brandished, I know the battle has begun. Lord Sesshomaru seems as at ease in the air as he is on the ground. Despite the lack of solidity beneath his feet, he leaps forward and slashes at the air above Hakudoshi's ear with glowing green claws, a wicked silent snarl on his face. Hakudoshi barely has enough time to leap nimbly out of the way before Lord Sesshomaru is after him again, jabbing and twisting his body in an attempt to hit home.

As Lord Sesshomaru battles with Hakudoshi, Entei turns his attention to A-unn and I. The two-headed dragon takes the defensive, standing protectively in front of me, bristling with anger. Entei lowers himself to the ground slowly, fixing his terrifying luminous red eyes on the dragon and opening his mouth wide. I see a familiar ball of energy growing in the back of his throat.

Before he can attack, A-unn leaps forward, lashing his tail about and fires twin balls of blue energy from his mouths. To my astonishment, the horse dodges both attacks and sends his my way. A-unn jumps in front of his attack and bends his body, absorbing the energy ball on his back and returns it to him with furious vigor. His two heads fire intermittently, yet Entei evades almost every attack. He is simply too fast.

I am frozen in awe-inspired fear until I hear Master Jaken cry out in pain. Lord Sesshomaru's battle has fallen to the ground a short distance away, the sound of it nearly overshadowing our own. Hakudoshi has speared Jaken in the leg with his spear, grinning with menace and bloody triumph.

Fury suddenly takes over me and I snatch up my bow and quiver, strapping it to my back and docking an arrow. I take aim and fire without a second thought, and the arrow pierces him through the shoulder with a satisfying squelch. It is as if time stops. Hakudoshi looks to his right and stares at the swan feathers protruding from his shoulder, and finally fixing me with a sinister look and screams in rage. The instant he does, Lord Sesshomaru withdraws _Tokijin_ and lunges.

Then the unthinkable happens. Hakudoshi vanishes from sight and Lord Sesshomaru roars in fury. Entei leaps into the air and Hakudoshi appears on his back, looking more and more furious with each second that passes.

"That was a big mistake, girl," Hakudoshi snarls. He kicks his heels to Entei's sides and the horse leaps forward, barreling towards me with unholy speed. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, A-unn's tail slams into my side, knocking me down to the ground and out of the way. His mouths open and an earth-shattering roar erupts from deep inside his chest, knocking Entei off course. The blast is so large, it is _visible_, flattening the trees and shaking the ground I've fallen on. Entei comes to a complete stop midair, shaking his head in confusion and lifting his hooves each in turn.

I take that sudden lapse of attention on Hakudoshi's part and dock another arrow, firing it this time at Entei. The arrow strikes the demon horse square in the chest. Entei screams in pain and fury, shaking off the rest of his confusion and rearing, kicking his flaming forelegs in a challenge. Lord Sesshomaru reaches my side in an instant.

"Ai, stay behind me," he orders. I immediately comply, retreating behind the daiyoukai's imposing figure. He has drawn _Tokijin _from its sheath and stands in a formidable crouch, fixing his eyes on Hakudoshi. From a distance I see Master Jaken stumble almost drunkenly to his feet, pitching forward and back, his eyes wide and skin pale. I know that without any sort of attention to his wounds, Jaken will die.

"Master Jaken!" I cry aloud, bursting from behind Lord Sesshomaru and to his side. I fall to my knees and pull Jaken onto my lap, holding him close to my body. "Oh, Master Jaken," I sob, bending over to shield his body with mine. Close up, I see Master Jaken had obtained more wounds than just his leg. A wide gash covers his forehead, blood dripping into his eyes. Seemingly minor cuts adorn his legs and arms and his hakama is torn and bloodied. A sudden laugh has me tensing.

"How precious! You are an easier target than expected!" Hakudoshi crows with success, spurring Entei forward. I know that Entei's speed will be too much for Lord Sesshomaru. I will not be saved in time. I squeeze my eyes closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I scream, covering my head with my arms.

Lord Sesshomaru rockets from the bushes, a feral snarl ripping from his chest and slashing out at Hakudoshi with his poison claws.

"You will not touch her, you pitiful bastard," Lord Sesshomaru snarls; his voice low with the sheer weight of his threat. Hakudoshi simply laughs. I open my eyes, slowly, and see Lord Sesshomaru has assumed a protective stance in front of me, mouth curled in a wicked grimace. In the distance I see A-unn rising slowly into the air, his mouths open. Two twin orbs form leisurely between his jaws, currents of electricity rippling across the surfaces.

"You stupid fool! I see what has happened here!" Hakudoshi exclaims. "You've a soft spot for this mortal girl! Just like your Rin, who, I may add, is _very_ happy with Kohaku, you've let your guard down around this one!" Pain flickers across Lord Sesshomaru's face at the mention of the first name, to be quickly replaced with anger. Familiarity chimes inside me.

"Never mention that name again, incarnate," he hisses in fury.

"You're going to end up just like your father, aren't you? Consorting with a _human_, of all things." Hakudoshi spits the word with disgust. "You are _weak_." That is too much for Lord Sesshomaru. With a snarl of rage, he leaps at Hakudoshi, _Tokijin_ drawn. At that same instant A-unn releases the orbs inside his mouth, launching them at Hakudoshi's unprotected back.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I cry in warning. At the last second, Lord Sesshomaru leaps out of danger and back to me, scooping Jaken and me into his arms and out of the blast zone. I suppose Hakudoshi hears the arriving attack for just as the blast reaches him, him and Entei both vanish from sight.

A-unn's attack is wasted. Silence roars over the battlefield. A-unn settles on the ground gently, his luminous eyes worried and shifty. I can sense the danger is gone as Lord Sesshomaru sets me on the grass and takes a few hard steps away from me, facing out over the destruction his dragon has caused. I know he is not worried over the flattened forest and the scorched land – he is waging an internal battle.

I set Jaken to the ground as carefully as I can and approach Lord Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you injured?" I reach out and brush my fingertips against his shoulder piece briefly. He pulls just out of my reach and does not look at me.

"Tend to Jaken. I will be back by nightfall." His orders are absolute. Lord Sesshomaru's mokomoko swells underneath his feet and carries him into the sky and off into the distance. Disappointed, I return to the shallowly breathing Jaken and lift him into my arms.

"Come on, A-unn; let's get to a safer place." I adjust the toad youkai gently and walk into the forest, heading towards where A-unn's gear was dropped. The sound of solid, muffled footsteps behind let me know he's following as we make our way back to his saddle and muzzles.

But I am too late. Master Jaken's injuries are too great, and I find he has taken his last breath in my arms. With tears in my eyes I lower him to the ground, slowly and gently, and rest him against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. A-unn lowers his heads and touches each of his noses to Jaken's stomach, blowing blue tinged smoke over his pitiful body.

To my astonishment, Jaken's wounds begin to close. The blood dries on his body and the tears in his hakama vanish, as well as in his haori. A-unn's pink tongue darts out and touches Jaken's forehead, and the little toad opens his eyes. He coughs and sputters, his body jerking violently and twitching as new life flows through him.

I gather him in my arms with relief.


	8. Embrace

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. I only own MY Ai.

* * *

Embrace

"Master Jaken!" I exclaim, dropping to my knees and pulling him into a tight hug. He says nothing; instead, he struggles in my arms and pushes away from me.

"Release me, child!" I drop Jaken abruptly and the toad youkai brushes himself off, clearing his throat.

The sun breaks through the last of Hakudoshi's miasma, shining down on the grass with renewed vigor. A-unn settles down on the grass and licks the scorch marks along his back like a gigantic cat, humming with satisfaction. I can tell he's extremely proud of his fight with Entei and the fact that he single-handedly chased Hakudoshi away.

As soon as A-unn finishes I walk to him slowly, almost unsure if he'll allow me close. His demeanor is that of a placid animal, yes, but even the gentlest of all animals can act differently when injured. A-unn watches my approach with soft eyes, and I can tell by this expression that I'm allowed near him.

I realize, with paralyzing certainty, that I owe my life to A-unn. This two-headed dragon, docile as a kitten and the size of one of the huts from the village below my home, is much more complex and different than I would've expected from a creature of his size and power.

As is Lord Sesshomaru. As I settle against A-unn's side, pulling his thick tail into my lap, my thoughts are inexplicably drawn to the silent daiyoukai and his sometimes confusing actions. Why does he seem so cold towards me at times, and yet so concerned at others? As those thoughts pass, I remember the words Hakudoshi had gotten Lord Sesshomaru so riled with.

"Master Jaken, who is Rin?" I ask abruptly. Jaken's head lifts quickly and he fixes his eyes upon me with serious intensity. He does not answer immediately, and when he does, he checks the skies and looks thoroughly around as if he is searching for someone.

"Ai, you must never speak of Rin while our Lord is present," Jaken warns. "He does not take kindly to those who speak of her." My curiosity flares - another woman, perhaps?

"Well, who is she?" I repeat. Jaken takes a huge breath before answering.

"Rin is, well, she _was_, a constant companion of our Lord, much like you are now." he begins. "Perhaps you have heard of Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother?" I nod my head. "Well, perhaps know of one of his companions – a demon slayer by the name of Sango?"

"Yes, and of Miroku and Shippo and Kagome, but what of Rin?" I'm getting impatient now; desperate to learn just what this "Rin" was, and maybe is, to my Lord. Jaken sighs in exasperation.

"Patience, child, and I shall tell you the story of Rin!" I settle back against A-unn's side, excited. "It was about twelve years to this day when Milord came across a pathetic child lying dead in the midst of his path. Displaying terrible wounds inflicted at the teeth of many a demon, her family had been killed by those very beasts and the trauma of what she had witnessed rendered her temporarily mute.

"Lord Sesshomaru, being the caring individual that he is, revived her, but circumstances arose and our Lord had to leave her behind. Shortly thereafter, that same child of nine years appeared to Lord Sesshomaru whilst he was injured, bringing with her food and water. Naturally, not requiring attention of any sort, and from a mortal, no less, Lord Sesshomaru sent her away.

"The brazen child kept returning, even if it meant she was risking her life. Because the patience of our Lord is so great, he tolerated her attempts to help him. Of course, with my excellent care, Lord Sesshomaru was soon healed and on his way once more, in search of that terrible Naraku. As it would happen, Rin tagged alongside! Amazingly enough, our Lord tolerated this little follower." I listen, intrigued.

"For years, that child followed Lord Sesshomaru and me, although I suppose it was more Lord Sesshomaru she stayed for. As things tend to happen, his feelings for the young mortal girl began to grow, slowly at first but then budding quicker and blooming at first into 'like', and then quite possibly into love." I feel a twinge of jealousy at these words. Lord Sesshomaru, loving another mortal woman? It seems almost unimaginable that his icy cold exterior could house anything remotely close to warmth and feeling. I lean forward, more into this story than ever before.

"He loved her?" I ask curiously.

Master Jaken nods solemnly. "I believe so."

"Then why isn't she with him?" Shouldn't two people in love stay together? Jaken lifts his head and watches a formation of larks travel across the sky before answering.

"It was believed that Rin loved Milord, until a certain boy stole her heart. He goes by the name Kohaku, and he is the demon slayer Sango's younger brother."

"What?" I gasp in disbelief. "She left him?" I cannot believe that a girl who loved Sesshomaru-sama could leave him! Jaken nods solemnly once more.

"Aye. The affections of this young seemed to overshadow the ones of our Lord, and Rin departed from him a little over a year ago. She now spends her life with the demon slayer's younger kin."

"I can't believe she would do that!" I yelled, pushing A-unn's tail off my lap briskly. "How dare she!"

"Well, surely you've come to understand that a good word from our Lord is few and far between, and Rin was just a child! She knew not what his attention meant! Of course, it didn't much help that his pride would _not _let him express his feelings . . . Perhaps if he had acted sooner-"

"Are you quite through, Jaken?" His voice comes, deadly calm and sinister. Jaken clams up immediately, his face paling and breaking into a sweat. Lord Sesshomaru stands at the break in the trees, his face shadowed by the approaching darkness. He strides forward, anger fueling his steps and comes to a halt directly behind Master Jaken. I jump to my feet, worriedly watching Jaken and waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to deal his punishment.

"Jaken. Go and collect firewood," he instructs coldly. Jaken scrambles to his feet and hurries off through the trees without a second glance, thankful Lord Sesshomaru has spared him pain. Lord Sesshomaru looks to me.

"Were you injured in any way?" He asks in his trademark smooth baritone voice. I shake my head. Aside from the scraped knees and palms, I'm no worse for the wear. His sharp, golden eyes travel over my body; looking from my slender, waifish form, up to my hair of the darkest black, to my eyes of the lightest chocolate brown. I have a feeling he's not searching for injuries as much as he is admiring me.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I'm fine," I say, looking to the ground in near embarrassment.

Suddenly, as unexpected as it is welcome, he strides forward and pulls me against his hard chest, crushing me in a tight embrace. My voice is lost somewhere between my mouth and my throat rendering me unable to speak as his arms push into my back and hold me close.

"This Sesshomaru is glad." He releases me after a glorious few moments. My heart is pounding from the sudden contact, and it seems to be the loudest thing for miles around. I've no doubt he can hear it, for a small smile plays at the edges of his mouth. He studies me for a few moments before speaking.

"Go on and make yourself comfortable. We're staying here for the night." My cheeks are as red as a berry and my skin is hot as fire, and I'm extremely glad Lord Sesshomaru had sent Master Jaken away.

That very toad demon emerges from the forest shortly after, his arms full of firewood. I rush to help relieve him of his heavy burden and join him in starting a fire, building it up so the flames are tall and warm. I feel almost self conscious as I go about my work, knowing Lord Sesshomaru is watching, but part of it gives me a thrill to know that I've captured his attention and I'm able to hold it.

Jaken settles close to the fire, warming himself up and eyeing Lord Sesshomaru nervously. He's still unsure if Lord Sesshomaru has a punishment in mind or not yet. A-unn moves closer to the fire and I make myself comfortable against his side, watching the flames crack and reveling in the warmth.

I doze off, knowing safety and protection are always offered under Lord Sesshomaru's watchful eye.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'll try to update more often! I've included a brief description of Ai's looks, as requested by a reader in a lovely review. I don't mean to beg, but reviews are GLADLY appreciated and flames are welcome! *hint hint* Lol! As always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It's been awhile since there was any sort of physical contact between Ai and Sesshomaru, and the thought struck me suddenly that there ought to be a little fluff sooner than later! I'm trying to keep to Sesshomaru's character as closely as possible, and I think I'm doing a bang up job of it :) Expect a bit more fluff in later chapters and perhaps a tiny lemon? I don't want to ruin things with that sort of inclusion! Oh, and I hope all of you were satisfied with the story of Rin's absence. It was asked about, and I felt it was time as well.

Sorry, I'm rambling now, aren't I!


	9. Sickness and Love

When I wake, Lord Sesshomaru is the only one missing from camp. Master Jaken is pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back, muttering unintelligibly.

"Finally! You are awake! Come, we must leave this place immediately and follow Lord Sesshomaru!" he exclaims, hurrying towards A-unn, who is fully ready to fly. His saddle is placed neatly upon his back, muzzles in place and saddlebags bulging with new supplies I assume Jaken must've gone to fetch while I was asleep. He seems in a great rush; kicking dirt over the fire pit, gathering up his staff and leaping aboard A-unn. The dragon rumbles and lumbers to his feet, watching me patiently.

"Come, child, we must go!"

I scratch my head.

"What's the rush? Can't we just lay back and enjoy the day?" I query, leaning back on my elbows and lifting my face to the sky. The air is fresh with the scent of spring and the sun is brilliant, energizing the birds and wildlife surrounding us. A pair of swallows drifts over the clearing, doubling back on the other and chirping with playful joy, nipping and diving upon the other. A gentle breeze lifts the lightest strands of my hair and plays with them freely.

"We must go!" Jaken snaps, bouncing in his seat aboard A-unn. I fix him with a glare.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I get to my feet and climb aboard A-unn, making myself comfortable behind Jaken.

"We're to follow Lord Sesshomaru. He's off to see the old man, Totosai, for his great sword has cracked!" Jaken explains with excitement.

"Totosai?" I repeat the name. "Who is he?" Master Jaken rolls his eyes.

"I am almost not surprised you know not of his name!" Jaken chuckles, no doubt believing that I am ignorant and stupid. "Totosai is a master sword smith of any blade that is powerful! He is famous for the forging of the three swords of the Fang, one of which is possessed by our Lord, one possessed by his younger brother, Inuyasha, and one which resides in Hell!"

"Swords of the Fang?" I echo. "I've not heard of them," I say. Jaken shakes his head.

"As you know, our Lord is the eldest son of the most powerful dog demon of all time, The Great Dog Demon. Before his untimely death in that terrible battle with Takemaru of Setsuna, he possessed three powerful swords. Tenseiga, of the Heavens; possessed by our Lord Sesshomaru. Tetsusaiga, of the Earth; possessed by his younger brother Inuyasha, and finally Sounga; which has been sealed away in the depths of Hell for all eternity. The three powerful swords, bequeathed to each son specifically by the demon himself, were all forged from Hyouga's fang. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Yes, Master Jaken." I'm not sure what it is about Totosai, but the toad youkai seems on edge. I decide to stay off his bad side as best as possible, for I don't desire to quarrel with him today.

Jaken fixes his attention straightforward and tightens the reins, urging A-unn faster. Thanks to the dragon's speed, Lord Sesshomaru is nearly visible in the distance, atop his mokomoko, hair fanning back in the breeze as he flies swiftly before us, eyes fixed straight ahead.

In the far off distance I can see the formation of one of the biggest mountains I've seen in my life. It towers over the surrounding land and tops into the sky, its peak hidden by the clouds. I can only assume that's where we're heading.

A-unn begins to descend after perhaps another hour of flying. His paws hit the ground with a thud and he settles down, clearly exhausted. Master Jaken has pushed the dragon to his hardest in an attempt to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru quickly. It takes only a moment before Lord Sesshomaru touches down near us.

"What is the problem, Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru asks. Jaken swallows thickly, clearly hesitating about his answer.

"A-unn is exhausted, Lord Sesshomaru, and he needs to rest!" I explain quickly, saving Jaken the trouble. He gives me a grateful look.

Lord Sesshomaru gives me a reproachful look before glancing at his dragon. A-unn is clearly exhausted; his eyes closed in rest, chest heaving, claws gripping the earth as if he were still holding the orbs that keep him aloft. I'm rather surprised to see him in this state. He experienced double the exertion and strain when battling Entei, so why would he feel so exhumed of strength now?

"Allow him rest. We will continue on foot tomorrow." Lord Sesshomaru's eyes meet mine once more, yet his expression is much softer, and it takes me by surprise. His gaze lingers for perhaps one moment too long, before he turns and drifts between the trees, his mokomoko trailing the ground behind him.

My heartbeats are the only thing I'm able to hear. Isn't Lord Sesshomaru supposed to be cold and ruthless? Perhaps he is changing; just like he had with Rin. I know that he had loved that little girl, loved her dearly, so how must he have hardened when she left him to be with Kohaku?

Master Jaken collapses into the tall grass with a sigh, folding his arms behind his head and resting his head on them. His staff lays forgotten in the grass near A-unn, who has settled down and seemingly fallen asleep with his noses touching the ground. I am concerned for A-unn, who does not seem healthy to me. I strip him of his gear, throwing his saddle over a low, strong branch so it does not dirty on the ground and pull his muzzles off. A-unn works his jaws and blinks tiredly, rolling to his side and passing out almost immediately.

"Master Jaken, do you know what's wrong with A-unn?" I ask, kneeling near him and placing my hand on the cream-colored scales of his belly. They are hot – hotter than fire. "Master Jaken, he's burning up!" I cry, my gaze whipping to him. Jaken gets to his feet and stretches, waddling to me and following my lead.

"Hm, he does seem rather overheated," Jaken agrees, moving his hands over A-unn's side. "But I know not what is ailing him. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru will know; we will ask him when he returns." Disbelief washes through me – I can't believe Master Jaken is not as worried as I am!

"Master Jaken, aren't you worried?" I ask, desperately needing to hear that he knows A-unn will be fine. Jaken shrugs and fixes his large eyes on me.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Ai," he says to me. "There's no need to worry yourself so." I sigh angrily and then realize he's probably right. I step away from A-unn and wander into the trees, ignoring Jaken's calls to return. I don't feel like seeing or speaking to him for a while.

Under the cover of trees, the world transforms. Everything is bathed in a crystal green glow, owing from the brilliance of the sun attempting to pierce through the leaves. Birdsong fills my ears, creating an ambiance of sorts. I feel comfortable, so I keep walking. I wonder absently where Lord Sesshomaru goes every time he leaves us, and I set it in my mind to keep an eye out for him. Of course, I know if Lord Sesshomaru does not want to be found, he won't be.

I trail my fingers along the broad-leafed ferns that mark this impromptu path I follow, reveling in the serenity around me. With Master Jaken close by I always feel anxious, especially when he says or does something to spark Lord Sesshomaru's anger. I almost always feel the need to cover for him, to keep him safe, because I know I couldn't stand it if Lord Sesshomaru were to kill him again in punishment.

The sounds of the birds promptly cut off and I hear growling, but it seems to be from far off. It does nothing to ease the fear I feel, and I wish I had remembered to grab my bow, but I see a break in the trees ahead so I continue on.

When I exit the forest and step onto a rocky sparse of land, I see Lord Sesshomaru ahead of me. I've reached a cliff, and Lord Sesshomaru sits on the edge of it, his mokomoko heaped behind him. My heart skips a beat at the sight of him. His silver hair is radiant in the sunlight, his mokomoko looking almost white. I know he's aware of me so I don't waste my effort trying to be quiet. I approach him and stand at the cliff's edge, just a few feet from him, and let my toes hang off the edge. Neither of us speaks for a few long moments.

"I wish you wouldn't stand so close to the edge," he says at last, exasperation coloring his tone. I smile and take a step back, coming closer to him and seating myself next to him. I let my legs over the edge, as his are, and simply enjoy the silence. When we are away from Jaken's eyes, Lord Sesshomaru seems so very different. He does not seem to exude the hardness and indifference I've come to know from him and his voice is not as harsh.

I lean back on my elbows and run my fingers through the silky-soft fur of his mokomoko, knowing that I have never felt something so soft in all of my life. Lord Sesshomaru does not look at me, but I know he is aware of my touch for his ears twitch and a smile passes over my lips.

"Is this what you do when you leave Master Jaken and I?" My quiet voice seems does not seem to disturb the serenity. Lord Sesshomaru makes a noise in his throat.

"Sometimes," he says almost reluctantly. I can see how hard it is for him to speak to me, to open up to me and let me see the part of him that isn't concealed away. I smile briefly.

"Must be nice," I say, leaning all the way back and stretching my arms out in front of me, flexing my fingers and appreciating the warmth of the sunlight.

"Do you-" Lord Sesshomaru begins, cutting himself off. I wait, knowing he'll finish his sentence. "Do you wish me to stay around more?" The uncertainty in his soft words sends my heart into nervous palpitations – of _course_ I want him around more! I sit up and pull his mokomoko into my lap, stroking the velvety fur.

"I'd like that," I say quietly, my face flushing red. I try not to let him see my embarrassment, but I know he's looking at me so I lift my gaze and meet his. His eyes are two burning pools of molten gold and the stripes under his eyes look especially bright. The slight color in his pale face is evident of his discomfiture – these are not the situations he finds himself in often.

"Then I will," Lord Sesshomaru says easily, dispelling the awkwardness from the air instantly. I drop my eyes to his fur, feeling heat on my face and swallowing thickly. "Here," he says suddenly. I look up to see him reaching behind his chestplate and withdrawing a small silver flask, passing it to me. "Get A-unn to drink this and he will get better," Our fingers brush momentarily as he hands the flask to me. It is cold and heavy in my hand for something so small. I scoot away from the cliff's edge and pull his mokomoko off my lap, returning it to the place behind him and getting to my feet, tucking the flask into my obi.

"I will be back soon," Lord Sesshomaru calls once I'd begun to walk away. I smile and keep going, hurrying through the trees and back to our makeshift camp. When I break through the ferns, Jaken has cleared a space in the grass and made a campfire. A-unn lies in the exact position he had been in earlier, his side moving unbelievably slow.

"Where have you been, child? It is not wise to wander off while our Lord is not present!" Jaken chides me indignantly, his three-fingered hands drifting over A-unn's sides. I roll my eyes and kneel by A-unn's heads.

"I found Lord Sesshomaru," I explain, unscrewing the silver cap off the flask and letting it drop to the ground. "He gave me this." I reach out and touch my fingertips to A-unn's left head, the one that is looking at me. "You have to drink this, A-unn," I murmur, leaning close to him and pulling his head onto my lap. The docile dragon makes no countering move, but gazes up at me with wide, trusting eyes. His right head lifts ever so slightly and rumbles a protest, but he is too weak to act on it.

I slide my fingers to the corners of his mouth and gently pry open his massive jaws. His tail sweeps the ground, nearly sending Jaken to the ground as his weak struggles tug at my heart. I manage to tilt his head up and pour half of the sweet smelling, clear liquid down his throat before moving to the next head and repeating the treatment.

A-unn swallows, clearly doing so only to appease me, and blink his luminous eyes. The change in him is immediate – his heads lift and his face regains some of the old animosity, yet I can tell it will be a bit longer before the medicine completely cures him.

"Master Jaken, look!" I run my hand down A-unn's neck, watching the muscles strain as he swallows. Jaken crosses his arms and seems indifferent, though I know he's pleased A-unn is getting better. "I wonder what ailed him so," I say in a passing, knowing I will get no answer.

"Hmph," Jaken grumbles, sitting himself on the grass and plucking a few strands, tearing them into multiple pieces and letting them rain over his lap. I pay no attention to his sudden attitude change, and instead continue to stroke A-unn's scales as we wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return.

It is dusk when a rustle in the trees announced his return. A-unn has returned to normal by then, and I've saddled him up in preparation for Milord's return.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I exclaim, undiluted joy thrumming through my core. I suppose my eagerness to see him has increased since he was the one to give me the medicine. I rush to him and, unthinkingly, throw my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. I pay no mind to the blunt spikes on his armor that dig into my chest, and try to ignore the way he freezes in hesitation.

"Thank you so much for healing A-unn," I murmur, low enough so only he hears. Slowly, very slowly, he seems to relax and I am thrilled when I feel his arms against my back.

"You're welcome," he says in hesitation. Obviously, he's not accustomed to the phrase. I grin and lift my face, watching his reaction. His golden eyes are wild, untamable and unreadable, burning with inner fire. The marks under his eyes seem extra fuchsia tonight, as I stand on the tips of my toes and kiss the left set of stripes.

Master Jaken's gasp of surprise strikes humor in me, but I bite my tongue and try my hardest not to laugh. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes swell, and a tiny smile meant only for me graces his even mouth. It seems ages before his gaze leaves mine and his arms leave my back. I reluctantly untangle myself from him and step back, heat creeping into my cheeks. I'm not the only one blushing, it seems – Lord Sesshomaru's normally even-toned creamy skin has taken on a pinker hue, and I know it's from me.

Master Jaken stomps his feet and gathers up A-unn's reins, resting his staff against his shoulder. I'd momentarily forgotten the toad demon was privy to my sudden embrace, and the thought that he'd seen everything overshadows any embarrassment I've ever felt.

"Shall we get moving, then?" Jaken suggest, swinging the reins over A-unn's heads and jumping into the saddle.

I rub the back of my neck and find a clump of dirt in the grass to stare at. "Yeah, let's go." I join him in the saddle and tap my heels to A-unn's sides, snagging the reins from Jaken's tiny hands. A-unn rumbles and lifts into the air after Lord Sesshomaru, who has ascended without a word.

When Lord Sesshomaru is nothing more than a blip in the distance, I see fit to talk.

"Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshomaru likes me?" My voice shakes as I ask, glad for once Jaken can't see my face. The toad stutters, choking on his words before he answers.

"I can't say for sure, Ai." he replies, taking great care to keep condescension from his tone. "Our Lord is hard to decipher. Although, I will say that he's shown you a great deal more affection than he ever had to Rin."

My heart soars. "Do you think it was because of her age?" I ask.

Master Jaken shrugs. "Perhaps. Methinks its possible Lord Sesshomaru is more accepting of gentler emotions now. Although he despised his father for loving a mortal woman, I'm almost completely certain that he feels something for you."

The feeling his words bring is indescribable. I feel lighter than a cloud, lighter than air, my heart beating strong. Happiness blooms through every fiber of my being, and then I realize the feeling _does_ have a name.

Love.


	10. Brothers

The next few days pass without incident or any exceptional interest. We spend most of that time flying, and Master Jaken and I pass the long hours by playing hand games and tongue twisters. As always, Lord Sesshomaru stays a few lengths ahead of us as we fly, but I notice increasing backward glances – most of them directed at me. I can't help but welcome the lifting feeling I get when his eyes meet mine, embraced now more than ever for I am certain that I love him.

Finally, we touch down on the last bit of grass I can see for miles. The dank smell of sulfur and brimstone permeates the air, coming from the plain of burning coals and fire I see ahead of us. Shimmering waves of heat rise from the ground, distorting the land stretched before our wandering party, so it is unclear to me exactly _where_ we are headed.

"Do not get off A-unn until I say it is safe to do so," Lord Sesshomaru orders strictly, keeping his gaze fixed ahead. The heat coming off this stretch of land is almost too much to bear; I find myself sweating, and the thought of actually traveling _over_ that ground makes me question Lord Sesshomaru's sanity.

Without another word, he steps forward and onto a path of blackened ground, trusting us to follow. A-unn keeps his head held high, eyes wide and ears swiveling. His nostrils quiver continually, and it seems to me that he actually _likes_ the heat and smell.

I fear that the heat will be too much for Master Jaken, and almost as if my thoughts were magic, the little toad blacks out and falls backwards, into my lap. His chest is rising and falling at an alarming rate, evidence of heatstroke. I try to futilely fan the air around his head and shoulders, but it does nothing more than blow the hot air at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I voice uncertainly. Lord Sesshomaru looks back and slows his stride, his eyes on me. "Will Master Jaken be okay?" I ask, looking down to the toad demon, who wears an expression of dazed unconsciousness on his greener-than-normal face.

"He will be fine." Lord Sesshomaru's words bring comfort. Despite quarreling with the tiny demon several times in the day, his antics and harsh words seemed to have grown on me.

"Are we nearly there?" I ask, feeling the effects of this intense heat completely, now that we've distanced ourselves from cooler land.

Lord Sesshomaru shakes his head. "We've a while to go, still." I use the sleeve of my kimono to wipe a generous amount of sweat from my brow and look self-consciously to Lord Sesshomaru. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem to be sweating at all. I'm not even sure if the heat bothers him – but if it does, he definitely will not let it show.

"All right," I say, disappointment coloring my tone.

"Be sure to drink some water, Ai," Lord Sesshomaru's suggestion is made in such a gentle voice; I'm shocked that it came from him. I smile up at him and nod my head.

"'Kay," I reply, feeling about for the gourd of water kept tied to A-unn's saddle. When I find it I have to restrain myself from emptying the entire thing in my haste to cool off. I pool a small amount of water in my hand and let it dribble over Master Jaken's face, grinning when his tongue darts out and searches for the source.

"Here, Master Jaken," I sit the toad up and hold the gourd to his lips, allowing him to drink. Master Jaken protests when I pull the gourd back and slip the cork into the top, but I can completely empathize. My throat cries out for more water, but I don't want to waste the little we have.

It isn't long before a dark shape comes into view just up ahead. The waves of heat make it difficult for me to completely identify the object, but it grows exponentially larger as we approach.

"You may dismount now," Lord Sesshomaru says abruptly, tugging A-unn to a stop. The dragon is in high-spirits, paddling his feet against the ground and swishing his tail through the air. I slide from A-unn's saddle perhaps a little too fast, for when my feet hit the baked soil, I stumble and nearly fall. It is only Lord Sesshomaru's arm that keeps me from becoming intimately acquainted with the ground below me.

Master Jaken stays in the saddle, resting. I take the reins from Lord Sesshomaru and attempt to match his long strides, staying close to his side. The ground around us looks like a volcano – hot, burning coals in one place, open fires in another. I've never been more grateful for a clearly marked path in all my life.

Eventually, the black object ahead of us takes shape in the form of a giant skull. I can only assume it had once belonged to some great demon, for the teeth protruding from the upper jaw of this skull are menacing, even in their ancient, weathered state. They hang like stalagmites above the entrance, almost in a dare to enter. The lower jaw of the skull is buried in the ground, but I can still barely see the tops of the teeth in the lower jaw in the looser dirt of the entrance.

A three-eyed cow grazes on a shockingly green patch of grass next to the skull. It lifts its head and looks us over for a long moment, before emitting a loud, warbled sort of moo.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" A disembodied voice comes from the deepest part of the skull, undoubtedly belonging to an incredibly old man, judging by the sound.

"Sesshomaru?" A second voice comes, sounding rather angry and annoyed. Lord Sesshomaru stops in his tracks and sighs wearily.

"Dammit." He groans. "I was hoping he'd be gone by now," A very old man wobbles outside of the entrance, carrying a long staff with a hammer's head at the top. He wears loose hakama in a striped fabric, matching his equally loose haori. His liver-spotted head is nearly bare, save a patch of gray hair gathered in a knot at the crown of his head. The man's unusually large eyes study us with interest.

"Who, Milord?" I gaze up into Lord Sesshomaru's suddenly worn face. He blinks slowly and looks to me.

"Stay behind me, Ai," he instructs, ever so gently easing me behind him. I peer around his body and watch as several figures come into view.

A man dressed in red grabs my attention first, and familiarity strikes a chord in my head. His hair, thick and silver, is just like Lord Sesshomaru's, and I recognize him as his younger brother, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bares his fangs and his matching golden eyes narrow. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" There is a challenge in his hard voice, as in his stance. Inuyasha wears a disgusted snarl on his face like it's permanently painted there.

"Inuyasha," a soft voice comes, belonging to a strangely dressed girl clad in green and white. She places a hand on his upper arm and the man seems to calm, but never takes his eyes off his brother. The girl is Kagome, that much I can guess. I've heard stories of a girl dressed in strange clothes not familiar to our time that travels with Inuyasha, and seems to have an affinity for him. She is beautiful, in a gentle and caring way, with soft black hair that frames her heart-shaped face perfectly and accents her large brown eyes.

Kagome looks at me with curiosity, and I can tell that this girl hasn't a mean bone in her body. Two other companions make an appearance, and I know them instantly. The demon slayer, Sango, dressed in a form-fitting black and red outfit familiar of all demon slayers, comes to a stop near Inuyasha and looks at me just like Kagome had. Her weapon, the Hiraikotsu, is strapped to her back. She makes no move to grab it, which I suppose is good, because I've also heard stories of her incredible talent.

The fourth companion, the monk Miroku, is just as handsome as the stories tell. Dressed in robes of dark blue and purple, he holds his staff with religious authority. I know his true power isn't with sutras and prayer, but it had lain in his right hand – his Wind Tunnel – before Naraku was slain.

A tiny kitsune jumps atop Kagome's shoulder and scratches behind his ear. A shock of ginger hair and green, green eyes make my heart melt, and when the little guy yawns, my cute-factor springs into overdrive. A two-tailed demon cat mews from Sango's feet and proceeds to lick her paw.

"Inuyasha," Lord Sesshomaru spat, that hard edge back in his voice. A tingle runs down my spine at the sound of that voice – glad he's never used it with me.

"Look, Inuyasha, he's got a girl with him!" Kagome exclaims. The whole gang stares at my exposed face and my cheeks burn hotly, so I duck behind Lord Sesshomaru to hide, suddenly embarrassed and shy.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" My voice is so small; I'm surprised he's heard it. Lord Sesshomaru shakes his head ever so slightly, and I relax. He's not worried by Inuyasha and his gang, so I see no reason to. Something about Inuyasha's demeanor tells me that he's got a lot of talk, but just looking at him, I can tell he's powerful. Plus, matched with the legendary demon-slayer… I wouldn't want to get on their bad sides.

But the look of loathing Lord Sesshomaru gives to Inuyasha says that his younger brother is not welcome in his presence.

"Move aside!" Master Jaken's voice comes, loud and brave from behind me. He waddles forward, brandishing his staff and takes a stance before Lord Sesshomaru and I.

"Not a chance. We were here first!" Inuyasha crows. "Leave, or I'll make you!" Suddenly the wind changes, blowing their scent towards us, and Lord Sesshomaru stiffens.

"What is it?" I whisper, not even positive that he'd heard me. Lord Sesshomaru studies his younger brother carefully for several moments before a flicker of disbelief registers across his face.

"You've… you've used the jewel?" Master Jaken gasps loudly.

"Damn right! I'm a full demon now, and strong enough to take you on!" Inuyasha puffs out his chest proudly, soaking up all the nonexistent glory.

"Hmph. You still reek of impure blood." The biting edge in Lord Sesshomaru's voice hits home, and Inuyasha bristles perceptibly. The group behind him takes a few steps back, obviously aware that talking Inuyasha out of battle with his brother is a lost cause.

"Oh yeah? You sure talk big, Sesshomaru, but can you back it up?" Inuyasha reaches to his side, as if to draw a sword, but there's nothing for him to grab. Uncertainty crosses his face for a split second, before he balls his hands into fists. I know instantly that if Inuyasha goes up against Lord Sesshomaru using only his hands, he'll lose.

"How very brave of you, little brother. Picking a fight when you have no weapon." It's clear by the look on Inuyasha's face that he hadn't taken that factor into consideration.

Jaken steps forward. "Allow me, Milord! I call upon the Staff of Two Hea-" Lord Sesshomaru grinds Jaken into the dirt with his shoe, effectively getting the message across of his dislike of Jaken's help.

"Do not interfere, Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru growls.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are we going to fight them?" I ask quietly, keeping hidden behind his powerful body. A long moment of silence passes before he finally answers.

"No." His voice is low, and meant only for me to hear.

"Well, Sesshomaru? You gonna fight me or not?" Inuyasha takes a single, purposeful step forward and raises his fists.

"I will not waste my time on you, little brother." The sarcasm dripping from his tone insults Inuyasha, and he leaps forward with blinding speed as Lord Sesshomaru begins to turn.

Suddenly, he spins around and balls his right fist, landing a punch squarely against Inuyasha's forehead. The now-full demon flies back and slams into the side of the skull with a crash so loud; I block my ears, and slides to the ground with a dazed look.

As Lord Sesshomaru crouches and prepares to leap, a blast of fire fills the space between us and Inuyasha's group.

"No more fighting, brothers!" The old voice of Totosai interrupts the silence that follows.

Lord Sesshomaru pays Totosai no attention and turns, beginning to walk back the way we'd originated from.

"Come, Ai." Suddenly exposed, I snatch Master Jaken and climb aboard A-unn, blushing as I realize that Inuyasha's gang is now studying me with curious eyes.

"Wait! Come back and fight me, coward!" Inuyasha roars, but his challenge falls on deaf ears.

I look back to see everyone has turned to return back inside Totosai's home – all but Kagome. She stands in the same place, concern lighting her eyes as she watches our retreat. Confused, I offer a small smile, and her answering beam is so warm and friendly that I immediately take a liking to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why was Inuyasha so hostile?" I ask, turning back to face forward. Lord Sesshomaru does not answer, so Master Jaken fills in for him.

"I imagine Milord's younger brother wished to test his newfound strength on him, Ai. Of course, our Lord's strong dislike for his half brother will not let him indulge in a fight with him, unless a real reason arises. I imagine he's still pretty pestered about your involvement in the fight with Naraku as well!" Jaken chortled to himself as he rubs his head, brushing away the stray pieces of dirt that cling to his hat. "And that you delivered the final blow to Naraku, no less!"

I smile at that.

"Why does Kagome dress so strangely?" I wonder, half to myself.

"Kagome is not of this era, Ai. She appeared inside the Bone Eater's well, using the Shikon jewel to travel through time. That miko possesses strong spiritual powers, and even though it was her fault the Shikon jewel shattered, she has made up for it tenfold."

I mull that over in silence for a while.

"How are we going to get your sword fixed, Lord Sesshomaru? Surely those people will not stand aside," I query, watching Lord Sesshomaru for a response. I'm a little hurt by his lack of interest in the conversation, but I rationalize that it's simply because of his brother that he feels the need to remain silent.

"No doubt we will return in a few days, once they have cleared out," Master Jaken replies. Realizing the logic in his words, I settle back in the saddle and close my eyes. The heat is not so intense this time, and I am able to slip into a light slumber as we searched for a suitable place for camp.


	11. Stealing Intimacy

Two days time finds us once again at Totosai's skull. Inuyasha's group has left, leaving the old man free to service Lord Sesshomaru's sword. Totosai appears from inside the gaping maw, wiping his sooty hands on his haori.

"Sesshomaru. While I can't say it's a pleasure to see you, I can say it's been a while. Is something wrong with Tenseiga?"

Lord Sesshomaru shakes his head and pulls Tokijin from his belt, sheath included, and tosses the sword rather roughly to the ground at Totosai's withered feet.

"I need repairs done on Tokijin." The authority in his voice is hard to dismiss, but Totosai manages to do so with one clean shake of his head.

"Nope. No can do. Sorry, Sesshomaru." Totosai backs up wisely, springing onto his cow with more agility than I ever thought possible. From atop A-unn, I wait for Lord Sesshomaru's reply with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Saying 'no' to Lord Sesshomaru wasn't wise… even I knew that.

"You mean to say you will not repair my sword?" Lord Sesshomaru's voice has gone deadly, and he cracks his knuckles in an attempt to instill fear into the old man. Maybe it's the look of hatred Lord Sesshomaru is bathing Totosai in or the way his claws glowed green, but Totosai's resolve abruptly changes.

"What I mean to say is... uh, since it is not one of the fang, I will be of no use to you!" Totosai crosses his arms and seemed pleased with his answer.

Lord Sesshomaru, however, does not.

"One of the fang?" Lord Sesshomaru echoes. "I care not. You will fix my sword or you will pay the price with your life." Beads of sweat shimmer on the old man's brow as he mulls over Lord Sesshomaru's furious expression and the danger in his words. I gulp.

"Are you prepared to die, old man?"

"Well, I, uh, I don't suppose so," Totosai rubs his head quizzically. "And besides! Even if I wanted to repair your sword, I could not! I didn't not forge the blade, and therefore, I will be of no use to you!" Totosai repeats himself, as if he thinks reiterating his previous excuse will lessen the fury in Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. "Tokijin was forged by Kaijinbo, don't you remember!"

Lord Sesshomaru leans forward and leaps at Totosai, claws brandished, a snarl dominating his features. Totosai slams his heels into the sides of his three-eyed cow, and the creature rises into the air quickly, out of danger. The elderly man inhales more air than I could imagine and exhales quickly, blowing scorching flames at the daiyoukai. Lord Sesshomaru leaps backwards, managing to evade the flames and return to the spot he had been in before, unharmed.

"Now let's not be hasty, here! I think there might be something I can do," Totosai dismounts his cow and toddles on bowed legs to where Lord Sesshomaru had discarded his cracked sword, picking it up with gnarled hands. He slides the blade out of the sheath and examines it with a critical eye for several minutes.

I can tell Lord Sesshomaru is getting impatient. The look on his face screams the fact that he'd love nothing more than to end Totosai's life right then and there.

"Ahh, yes. Seeing as how Tokijin was forged right here in my smith, I do believe I will be able to repair your sword, Lord Sesshomaru!" Totosai slides the sword under his arm and beams, proud of himself for keeping his head – literally.

"Fine. I will return for my Tokijin in three day's time. Know that failure to produce my sword to me in excellent condition will result in your death, old man. Your blood will be the first my re-forged blade tastes." Lord Sesshomaru's ruff swells underneath him and lifts him into the air.

I am about to hasten A-unn after him when I notice something leaning against the side of Totosai's home. The old man has since gone back inside to begin work on Lord Sesshomaru's sword, so there is no one but Master Jaken and I around.

"Ai? What are you doing, child?" Jaken queries as I slide off A-unn's back and run to fetch what I see now is a bow and quiver of arrows.

The bow is finely made, carved from the finest mahogany oak, and seemingly well-used. The arrows inside the quiver are tipped with white swan feathers – a real luxury. I rush back to Master Jaken and urge A-unn into the air once I'm seated, trusting the dragon to follow Lord Sesshomaru's scent, for he has all but vanished from sight.

"Look at this, Master Jaken," I turn around and present the bow to him for his examination. He takes it in his small hands and strokes the polished wood.

"What a fine bow," he agrees. When Jaken turns the bow to the side, I can make out something carved into the side.

"What's that say?" I ask, pointing out the writing.

"Oh! It says 'Kagome'," he observes, running his finger along the kanji inscribed there.

"This is Kagome's bow?" I wonder, pulling the quiver into my lap. Sure enough, that same name is carved in identical kanji along the side. "I must return it to her!" I exclaim excitedly. "Perhaps this will give me a chance to get to know the young miko better. She seemed awfully friendly when we encountered her a few days ago!"

Master Jaken snorts. "She is, yes, but you've got to get past that thickheaded Inuyasha first!" Jaken chortles at his own joke and I snatch back the bow rudely, suddenly offended.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim, hitting him over the head with the end of the bow.

A-unn begins to descend suddenly, and I can make out Lord Sesshomaru's figure standing along the shore of a small, cerulean blue lake. I jump from his saddle immediately, managing to push Jaken down as well and snicker to myself when he faceplants into the grass.

"Next time," Lord Sesshomaru begins, turning around. "I expect you to keep up." His voice has a hard edge to it. Guilt shames me, but it's a momentary thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at what I found!" I grab the bow and quiver and present it to him. His hard eyes look over the weapons, only, I think, to appease me.

"Those belong to Kagome, do they not?" I nod curtly. "Do you intend to return them to her?"

"I had hoped so," I tell him eagerly. "She'll be happy to get them back." I hug the bow and quiver to my body, feeling as though these items are precious. It instantly reminds me of my lacquered comb, and my heart aches for it.

"Do as you see fit, Ai," Lord Sesshomaru replies. "I believe Inuyasha's _group_ is somewhere in these woods. I wouldn't be surprised if they show up here at the lake soon." Lord Sesshomaru looks out at the shimmering water for a long moment, and when his gaze returns to me, his eyes have finally softened some.

I feel a nervous flutter in my stomach and resist the urge to look away. Instead, I smile, crinkling my eyes with the greatness of it, and finally look down, taking an attempt at being coy. My attempt seems to have worked, for when I look back up, Lord Sesshomaru's face has pinkened and his gaze is soft enough to melt butter.

"Come, Ai, take a walk with me," Lord Sesshomaru suggests. The hope in his voice is strongly disguised as indifference, but I know it would mean everything for me to go with him. And, of course, I will deny him no request.

"Right away." I shove the bow and quiver into Jaken's reluctant arms and follow Lord Sesshomaru into the forest, my heart pounding against my ribcage. I follow close behind Lord Sesshomaru, keeping my eyes on his mokomoko and telling myself not to run away. As strong as my feelings for Lord Sesshomaru are, he still is a very powerful daiyoukai with a known dislike for humans. I wonder what his interest, if any, is in me.

"The forest is always so beautiful," I break the uncertain silence. A path opens up and I take a few steps ahead of him, reaching out and plucking a flower from the ground, tucking it behind my ear.

"Very," he agrees. When I look to him, I notice he isn't looking at the trees or the flowers. He's looking directly at me.

I feel my heart quicken and my pulse thuds in my ears, so instead of letting him know how nervous I am, I smile.

We walk for a few more minutes, chatting idly. Well, more like _I'm_ doing the talking, and he's listening. A clearing surrounding a giant tree opens in front of us, suddenly, taking me off guard. This tree is incredible; the trunk is swathed in emerald moss and thick vines, wrapping it all the way up until it disappears into the cover of the leafy canopy. Roots protrude from the ground and extend out, almost until half the clearing is filled with them.

"Wow," I breathe in awe, continuing forward until I'm close enough to touch the trunk. The moss feels springy and soft to the touch. I peel away a tiny piece to reveal the black trunk underneath, darkened by a lack of sun and the thin layer of soil that somehow covers it. A pill bug scuttles across the exposed surface, its gray accordion shell shining in the sun.

"This is one of the Trees of Ages," Lord Sesshomaru comes up behind me and lays his hand flat on the trunk, closing his eyes. It's almost as if he and the tree have old history.

"Tree of Ages?" I echo uncertainly. He nods once.

"The oldest trees ever come across," he explains. His silky baritone voice sends shivers down my spine, and perhaps he knows it, for he opens his eyes and watches me gently. Nerves tingle through my arms and I resist the urge to reach out and touch him, knowing it would be too much. His wild eyes see my fingers twitch, and the tiniest of all smiles crosses his face. I blush, embarrassed, and face the tree instead.

A single vine hangs down from the canopy, close to the trunk, and I reach out to grab it. It feels like a rope in my hand, albeit a natural rope, so I tug on it as if I were ringing a bell. Shiny leaves rain down on us from above, sparking my laughter as I cover my head and try to catch the leaves. Lord Sesshomaru watches with impassive eyes, but underneath it all, I can tell he's amused.

A sudden thought strikes me, and I realize I've never heard his laugh before.

I balance on one of the roots, mulling that thought over.

"Shall we sit?" Lord Sesshomaru suggests, gesturing to the ground with a short movement. I smile and agree, finding a large enough root to sit on easily. Lord Sesshomaru perches upon it and leans back, resting against the trunk, closing his eyes. I stretch out on the ground in front of him, extending my legs and arms until I've stretched all the laziness from my muscles.

Lord Sesshomaru watches with barely contained interest. His mokomoko trails on the ground in front of him, so I scoot closer and grab it, pulling it in my lap.

"What is this thing, anyway?" I ask. "Is it like a tail?"

Lord Sesshomaru manages to suppress a smirk before he answers.

"Something like that," he answers. I grin and laugh, lifting his mokomoko to my face and brushing the soft fur across my cheek.

"Can you feel that?" I stroke the creamy white fur and bury my fingers inside it.

"Yes." Lord Sesshomaru closes his eyes, as if he's enjoying the attention.

"Can I ask you something?" I say suddenly, remembering something from when we were facing Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes open and he searches mine with hesitation.

"I suppose," he agrees. I smile broadly, amused at what I have planned to ask.

"Do you have dog ears like Inuyasha?"

Lord Sesshomaru gapes at me, as though I've just sprouted deer antlers. I erupt into laughter and fall backwards, clutching my sides. It wasn't my question I found so hilarious… it was the ensuing reaction.

"Not hardly," Lord Sesshomaru replies, pushing back his hair to reveal ears that resemble mine, save the pointed tip, of course.

I clamor to my feet and kneel on the root he perches on, resting on hand on his shoulder and reaching out hesitantly to his exposed ear. When he makes no move to stop me, I touch my finger to the very point of his ear.

A slight shudder runs through his body at my touch. It is so small I barely see it, and it is only the quivering of his ear that alerts me to the reaction. A new idea forms inside my mind.

I trail my fingertips gingerly along the stripes under his eye, watching with satisfaction as Lord Sesshomaru sighs and closes his eyes, allowing this intimate contact. I am, after all, touching the face of the powerful and well-known Lord Sesshomaru.

Slowly, very slowly, I left one leg and slide into Lord Sesshomaru's lap, keeping my gaze fixed on his face when I straddle him, keeping my weight off his lap, just in case. His eyes open briefly and I freeze, but when he closes them again, I know it's all right. Besides, I know he wants this.

I reach up and brush the hair off his forehead, revealing the blue crescent moon inked there. The marking stares brightly back at me, so I trace the outline with my finger before placing both my hands on either side of his face and simultaneously tracing the magenta stripes with my thumbs.

Then, before I can lose my nerve, I lean in and press my mouth to his.


	12. Meeting Friends

**A/N:** Hey, guys, my deepest apologies for such a ridiculous wait. I've finished the story (YAY!) and I'm posting the rest of it now since I no longer have Internet at home. It saves me the trouble of trooping to the library every few days and saves you the wait. As always, **Review and Rate!**

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru tenses. Even with my eyes closed I can feel his piercing gaze against my eyelids, and I wonder idly if he's ever been kissed before. If he has, it was surely not by a mortal girl, no less. I wonder how many powerful female demons have tried to seduce him, and that thought makes me wonder how many he'd given into.

Feeling suddenly inadequate, I pull back and refuse to meet his gaze. My cheeks are as red as a tomato and my heart beats wildly out of control, my voice lost somewhere between my throat and lips.

"That's enough." Lord Sesshomaru instructs. I try not to hear the hard edge in his voice; try to ignore the way he's staring point-blank at me.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say somehow, lifting my eyes to meet his insistent gaze. His golden eyes are wilder than I've ever seen them, and that gives me the tiniest shard of hope that maybe it wasn't wrong to kiss him. "I didn't mean…" I trail off; figuring no amount of excuses will help him find right in me.

"This is not the place," Lord Sesshomaru adds. I'm pleasantly surprised to hear the sturdy voice I've come to rely on has finally wavered and shook. I think he's trying to abate my embarrassment, but it only serves to remind me that I'm perched in his lap. I scramble backwards as if he were on fire and clasp my hands behind my back to keep him from seeing how badly they shake. He stands, and I suddenly feel very, very small and insignificant.

"We should probably return to camp." Lord Sesshomaru tells me brusquely, his tone curiously clipped. I've no time to really wonder, for he begins to move forward. Abruptly, Lord Sesshomaru stops before me and gazes down. I'm really not that much shorter than him, but I do feel small in his presence.

He extends his arm and takes my chin gently between his fingers, hesitating. I see a conflict raging in his eyes before he leans forward and places a lingering kiss on my cheekbone, effectively letting me know that my action was _not_ a mistake.

My heart soars, and I momentarily forget my embarrassment as I throw my arms around his neck perhaps a little too eagerly. I am stunned to hear and chuckle and feel his arms at my back instantly, pressing me close, holding me tight.

"Thank you," I whisper, feeling the words are out of place, but really being unable to find anything else to say in their stead. I inhale, committing the smell of earth, pine and spring to memory.

His eyes blaze when I finally let him go. I feel taking his hand would be too much, so I settle for walking at his side, as an equal, letting my arm brush his.

Master Jaken is wide-eyed when we emerge from between the trees. A-unn frolics in the water, splashing, making a commotion before he dives to the bottom and emerges with a squirming, silver fish locked in his jaws.

The toad demon has gathered firewood without instruction, and the orange flames crackle and reach for the skies. It isn't dark yet, but something about the fire is comforting and right.

Lord Sesshomaru settles in against one of the trees facing the lake and closes his eyes, yet every time I look away, I can feel his gaze. The thought doesn't bother me – rather, it thrills me to know that I can hold his attention so successfully without trying.

I settle in near the fire and look out over the water, watching the dragon stomp through the water and roar intermittently in his happiness, slashing his tail to entertain himself. The sight brings a smile to my lips and makes me forget the uncomfortable moments back at the Tree of Ages easily. I've never been more grateful that Master Jaken wasn't present than back there. There's no chance I would've gotten away with kissing him if the little toad had been present, anyway.

Night falls quickly and quietly. A-unn, having worn himself out playing in the water all day, snores loudly by the fire and kicks his legs as he dreams. Master Jaken is finishing his dinner as I lie on my back and stare at the stars, my hands folded over my stomach.

My favorite part of the night has always been the innumerable amount of stars that hang quietly suspended over our heads every time the sun sets. I like to think the stars in the sky are our dead relatives and friends, looking over us each night as we sleep – and that my father, mother and Taki are all up there, waiting for me to eventually join them one day.

I stand and move to gather my sleeping mat from A-unn's saddlebags, when Lord Sesshomaru stops me.

"Ai, come." I look over to see him inviting me into the space between him and his mokomoko, and a single look is all it takes. I try my best not to run to his side and settle in, pulling the warm fur around me and sinking in deep. Lord Sesshomaru rests his arm around my shoulders and holds me to his body, keeping me warm and keeping me on my toes.

I sigh greatly, feeling more at peace then I ever have, at Lord Sesshomaru's side. This is where I'd like to stay forever; only, I could never tell him that. I wonder just how long I'll be with him and Master Jaken, and A-unn, too. I know that it was by a fluke that he found me dead on that path, killed by the teeth and claws of the panther, and by and even bigger fluke he allowed me to stay at his side.

I wonder what exactly his feelings are for me. I wonder how I'll be able to tell him how _I _feel, without making a complete fool of myself. Lord Sesshomaru is _untouchable, _a demon lord, and here I am – a homeless, companionless, family-less mortal girl with no special traits or attributes.

I fall asleep that way – wondering about things I've no business to think of.

When I wake, Lord Sesshomaru is still at my side. He seems to be sleeping, but when he speaks I know obviously, he is not.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks, seeming genuinely interested. I stretch, realizing that last night had been the best sleep of my life.

"Yes, of course," I say, seeing Lord Sesshomaru smile.

"Kagome is across the lake, if you'd like to return her bow to her." Lord Sesshomaru tells me, opening his eyes and gazing across. Sure enough, I see the bright red robes of Inuyasha and the easily identifiable shapes of his friends.

"Really?" I ask, excitement growing in the pit of my stomach.

"You've no use for a bow like that," Lord Sesshomaru points out blandly. I grin in agreement.

"Okay! I'll take A-unn and be back!" I jump up and gather Kagome's bow and quiver from where Jaken had set them with A-unn's gear. Instead of wasting time saddling him up to fly such a short distance, I slip the muzzles over his mouths and climb aboard his bare back, spending a minute getting used to the feeling.

I urge A-unn into the air and we sail over the lake rather quickly. It's a beautiful day – the water reflects the sun's rays like diamonds, making patterns on the underside of A-unn's belly.

My nerves begin to escalate as I near the group. I almost wish I had woken Master Jaken up and forced him to come with, but I didn't want him insulting everyone. Inuyasha's entire group is watching my approach, making me feel a little nervous. I swallow that feeling and touch A-unn to the ground.

Kagome approaches first, smiling in a very friendly way.

"Hello," she greets me. "My name is Kagome," She smiles.

"I know," I say. "I know all of you. Lord Sesshomaru has told me about all of you," Well, maybe it hadn't been Lord Sesshomaru to tell me of Inuyasha and his group… but Kagome wouldn't know the difference.

"Oh, so it's _Lord_ now?" The spiteful, sarcastic voice of Inuyasha breaks the friendliness of Kagome's attitude. I decide right then and there that I don't like Inuyasha much. I try my best to keep the glare off my face as I turn to face him.

"Yes, it's _Lord_ Sesshomaru," I reply curtly, allowing just a little bit of edge to creep into my voice.

"Don't mind him," Kagome interjects quickly, waving her hands with an apologetic smile. "What can we do for you? What's your name?" The softness of her voice is soothing, and I find myself tuning out Inuyasha's incoherent mumbling.

"My name is Ai," I tell her. "I found your bow at Totosai's, and I wanted to return it." I hold out her bow and quiver and an exultant smile lights her face.

"Oh, my bow! Thank you so much, Ai!" Kagome accepts her bow back, and it seems like she is genuinely pleased to have it returned to her.

Sango sits next to Miroku at the shore, letting the water lap over their toes. When not in battle, Sango looks completely different. Her hair is down and she looks gentle, especially when she covers Miroku's hand and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the gang?" Kagome asks with a smile. I find it would be rude to refuse, so I accept. "Sango, Miroku! Meet Ai – she's traveling with Sesshomaru."

The two of them, clearly a couple, turn their heads and get to their feet, helping one another up.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ai," Sango extends her hand in a greeting, followed quickly by Miroku. The handsome monk seems pleased to be able to display both of his palms, for I know that until Naraku's death, the monk had been forced to keep his Wind Tunnel covered and secured with prayer beads.

"You're traveling with Sesshomaru?" Sango asks, seeming embarrassed about it. "If you don't mind me asking… how is that? He isn't… violent?" Worry colors her tone, so I try to abate it with a smile.

"No, no! Nothing like that. Lord Sesshomaru saved my life. My castle burned to the ground and I was the only survivor, until a panther attacked me in the forest. Lord Sesshomaru revived me, and since I've got nowhere else to be, I spend my time with him." I explain earnestly, pleased to be able to finally talk to someone other than Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologizes instantly, covering her mouth. I hold up my hands, smiling, though it doesn't reach my eyes. As much as I can try and downplay it, the death of my family is still fresh and raw.

"No need to apologize," I say. "It couldn't be helped. I'm just grateful for Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome smiles dreamily, and Inuyasha, perched in a high branch, snorts.

"Grateful? I've never heard that said about Sesshomaru before," he jokes. I try and tune out Inuyasha's condescending voice, with little success.

"How long have you been traveling with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asks curiously.

"Um, I'm not sure," I say, thinking. "A few months, maybe?" I smile apologetically and give a shrug. "The days start to blend together after a while,"

Kagome laughs. "Yeah, I know what that's like!"

I turn to see Sango studying me critically. "How old are you, Ai?"

Her question takes me by surprise, but I think for my answer.

"I am Year of the Dragon," I reply. I look to see Kagome ticking something down on her fingers, her face screwed up in concentration as she counts something.

"You're eighteen," she finally says. "Only a couple of years younger than me!" She chuckles again, and I begin to think Kagome's favorite things are smiling and laughing.

"Ages younger than me!" Sango jokes, flipping her hair back.

"I know, and this is why we must get you to bear more of my children!" Miroku agrees in complete seriousness, touching Sango's flat stomach. Seeing her, it's hard to even tell she's had children!

"Where are your children?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, you won't find them here," Sango smiles with a shake of her head. "They're back home with Kaede. I've got three," She explains breezily.

"We thought it would be nice to get the old gang back together for a few weeks on the road, right, guys?" Kagome elaborates. "Like the old times, when we were hunting for Naraku and shards of the sacred jewel," she adds.

"Those were the good ol' days," Miroku sighs fondly.

A-unn rumbles suddenly, paddling his feet on the ground. We all look back at him, wondering. His luminous eyes are fixed on me, and it is a long time before he blinks. I start to understand that it's time to head back.

"It was nice meeting you guys, but I've got to get back," I say, approaching A-unn and jumping aboard his back, taking the reins in one hand. "Lord Sesshomaru will be waiting."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep your _Lord_ waiting!" Inuyasha mumbles sarcastically from atop the tree.

"Inuyasha? Sit!" Kagome's voice suddenly has more authority then I've ever heard. Inuyasha suddenly hurtles from the tree toward the ground and smashes into the dirt with a groan. Kagome grins brilliantly and turns her attention back to me.

"That ought to teach him," she jokes with a wink. "Well, hopefully we'll see you again, Ai. Thanks for returning my bow!" She waves as A-unn rises into the air, and I call a goodbye before he takes off over the lake and back to Lord Sesshomaru's camp.

When we get back, Master Jaken is the only one present.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask, scanning the trees for any signs of him.

The toad demon shrugs, concentrating on stacking firewood.

"I have no idea where he wandered off to," Jaken tells me, giving the pile of wood his full attention. I sigh, settling down against the very tree Lord Sesshomaru and I slept against and picked at a frayed thread in the hem of my kimono. Inuyasha and his friends are nothing more than colored specks from this side of the lake, but I watch as they frolic in the water for lack of a better thing to do.

I could also play in the surf, like what A-unn wants to do, but I decide spending my time ducking out of the way of his madly flailing tail and crashing paws is not something I'd like to do. Instead, I close my eyes and let my mind wander.

Several hours later I wake with a start after apparently dozing off. Master Jaken is out of sight, but Lord Sesshomaru has returned and is sitting close to me, napping in the shade. He seems to be legitimately sleeping, so I try not to wake him as I snuggle closer, throwing an arm around his waist and thinking I'll pass it off as being half-awake if he catches me.

Lord Sesshomaru's torso is hard, so hard that the skin at his side doesn't even give when I tighten my fingers against it. His armor is gone, making it easier to rest my head against his shoulder and feign sleep. It gives me a thrill just to touch him, but even in his sleeping state, I'm sure he can feel it. I stretch my legs out and flex my toes, sighing. Lord Sesshomaru's arms remain motionless in his lap, but I don't mind. I figured that as long as he wasn't pushing me away, I didn't care where he kept his arms.

It felt nice – being this close to him. I'd always felt that getting too close was a sort of taboo; that it wasn't allowed. I'd been half right, as always, but wrong about close contact being forbidden. It's my understanding that the people close to Lord Sesshomaru are the ones that are the most afraid of him. And why shouldn't they be? He's strong enough to rip a man in two and defeat a demon that even his father could not and unflinchingly cold enough to punch his brother in the face, with no second thoughts. So why should he be so uncharacteristically friendly toward me?

Perhaps it has something to do with Rin. From what Jaken's tale explained, Rin was the only human to ever show the daiyoukai any sort of affection. And, certainly, he was taken aback – but it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. I'm almost completely certain that had Rin stayed longer than she had… I wouldn't be in the picture. I'd still be dead; laying in the middle of that path as food for the buzzards.

Or maybe a kindhearted, wandering stranger would happen across my body and dig me a grave, so that no further harm could come to my corpse. There are endless possibilities.

A second part of my brain wonders what Rin had been like. Had she been like me? Did she look like me? At that thought, something registers in my brain and the feeling that I look similar to Rin feels right. The feeling that follows is something close to betrayal and hurt – the fact that Lord Sesshomaru had only revived me because I share certain features with Rin stung. But, then again, I've no way of knowing if it's true… and I'd never ask Lord Sesshomaru outright.

Speaking of Rin around him will most certainly be treated as taboo.


	13. Heartless

We set off early the next morning, intending to search for Hakudoshi. I feel uncharacteristically shy around Lord Sesshomaru since the night before, but I tell myself its normal. I can tell that Master Jaken senses something has happened between the two of us, for he spends the entire morning gauging the furtive glances we give each other and staying quiet, which is incredibly unlike him.

After we take to the skies and Lord Sesshomaru assumes the lead, Jaken turns in the saddle to face me.

"Alright, Ai, I wasn't born yesterday," he says, crossing his arms and giving me a superior look. Already, I can tell this is a conversation I'm going to get annoyed with.

"What are you talking about?" My eyebrows lift in confusion.

"You and Milord?" he elaborates, eyes widening. "What's going on?" I feel the familiar heat creep into my cheeks and I look away.

"Nothing," I say, avoiding the urge to push him from the saddle when he scoffs.

"Please! Milord has never looked at you the way he was this morning!" Master Jaken explains, fixing me with a look. I hit him over the head and frown at him, ignoring the way my heart soars at his words.

"So? What's the big deal?" I defend myself quickly, my hands balling into fists.

"Insolent child!" Jaken sputters, rubbing the side of his head tenderly. "Your attitude could use some adjusting!" he pokes me in the chest and I fight the temptation to hit him again.

"Oh, shut up, Master Jaken!" I exclaim, fixing my attention straight ahead. "That's not the way to get someone to tell you the things you want to know!" I chastise him. Jaken mulls this over, crossing his arms again and thinking deep.

"You're right," he says. "I should've approached this differently."

"You're damn right!" Part of me wants Master Jaken to know, but then part of me isn't sure how Lord Sesshomaru would react if Jaken presented the topic to him.

"Well, Ai? Is there something going on between the two of you?" He persists, his tone much more placid this time. I stay silent for a moment before a thought springs into my head.

"Master Jaken, do I look like Rin?" I ask abruptly, rubbing my legs from the cold. The day isn't too warm. Jaken sits back and studies my face and hair for a moment, scratching his head.

"Well, I'd say no," he says finally, after what seems like an eternity of silence. "I do suppose your hair color is similar, but you're much prettier than Rin was," I smile, reaching out to squeeze Jaken's cheeks.

"Of course," he begins, wrestling my hands away from his face, "you are much older than she was!" He fixes me with a famous scowl and rubs his red cheeks with an annoyed look dominating his features. I stick my tongue out at him playfully.

"I haven't seen Rin in years, so I haven't the faintest idea as to what she looks like now!" Master Jaken adds, a smug look tingeing his face. I know he's only added that to hurt me, so I swat his shoulder.

"You should've left it at that!" I say, fixing my gaze straight ahead once more. I can see Master Jaken studying me from the corner of my eye, and I can tell by evading his questions, I've successfully answered them.

He smiles and turns around to face the front, allowing me to blush completely, away from his scrutiny.

We spend several days like that, always searching for Hakudoshi. The days are long, tedious and hot, but the nights are cool.

Lord Sesshomaru kisses me now nearly every night, always after Master Jaken has long since fallen asleep. Sometimes they are long, lingering kisses that leave me wanting more, and sometimes they are short and sweet; no matter what the occasion, it always leaves me wanting more. On the nights that he does not kiss me, I wake irritable and sour, snapping at Master Jaken and sometimes ignoring him completely.

But I always sleep at his side. It becomes an unspoken thing – that every night, when I'm ready for bed, I crawl under his mokomoko and curl against his side, sometimes leaning across his chest to kiss him and sometimes letting him bend down to reach me. He is still the same old Lord Sesshomaru on the outside; cold, ruthless and savage, but I can tell I've changed something in him. He never snaps at me, never uses a harsh tone when he speaks to me and always takes care to see that I am happy.

And I am.

Why should I have any reason to be unhappy? Out of the tragedy that rocked my world came this – this sweet thing that I want to hold between my hands and tuck into my heart, so I can never forget it. But some lingering, unidentified feeling hints that I'm getting in over my head. When I'm not with Lord Sesshomaru, I want to be. When I'm not speaking with Lord Sesshomaru, I want to be. When I'm not kissing him, I desperately want to be.

I chalk it up to the fervors of new love. Lord Sesshomaru has turned me inside out; leaving me in an upside down kingdom that I'm not certain will last. He _is_ a demon lord, after all. What will happen when the threat of Hakudoshi is finally extinguished? Will he leave me, or allow me to stay with him? I fear that I will not be able to hold his attention once he no longer has a goal to achieve. What will happen then? I am no more than a mortal girl, delicate and vulnerable. I want him to accept me as an equal – just because I do not have the same strength as him, because my power is exponentially less than his, will that make him love me less? I want him to take me as I am – Ai, the human girl that melted his ice and exposed the inner Lord Sesshomaru.

And it all comes down to Yuna's words, so I decide that the next chance I get; I'm going to ask him.

We are leaning against the largest tree in camp, watching the flames in silence. I'm beginning to grow disappointed, because it is late and Lord Sesshomaru has yet to kiss me. I hope this won't be one of those nights, where he chooses instead to sit close to me in companionable silence, but I can't make him do anything he doesn't want.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I begin, seeing the perfect opportunity to begin. He doesn't speak, but I know he's listening, so I continue. "I have a question to ask. It seems kind of far-fetched, but I must know." I say, wringing my hands to stave off the nervous tremors that've begun to shake through my body.

"Hm," he rumbles, encouraging me to continue. The fire crackles.

"Do you have a heart?" I blurt, tensing for his reaction. A moment of silence passes before he looks down at me, one slender eyebrow rising in confusion.

"Do I have a heart?" he repeats incredulously, humor dripping through his words. "Of course I have a heart. Would I sit here before you if that were not the case?" His logic is spot-on and I blush for feeling so stupid.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant," I say, pulling his mokomoko closer and burying my fingers down into the fur to keep him from seeing them shake.

"What do you mean, then?" His tone is gentle, but I can sense the curiosity hiding underneath.

"I meant like, can you feel? Do demons have, uh, emotions?" I stutter over my words in embarrassment, avoiding his hot gaze.

"I can feel anything I want to, Ai," he says, rather pointedly. I stay silent, choosing to prevent anything else from slipping out. "Like this," he touches his mokomoko, where my hands are buried. "But I can feel it elsewhere, too." Lord Sesshomaru places his hand over his left breast, where his heart beats. I can suddenly _hear _it, thumping evenly inside his chest, and I feel immediately stupid for assuming he has no heart.

"You're right," I say, waving my hands in front of me. "Of course you have a heart. Of course you can feel. I was stupid to ask… I'm sorry." I apologize, my cheeks flaming.

Lord Sesshomaru chuckles suddenly, the rare sound forcing me to look up and into his burning gaze. His eyes are savage as he takes my hand, pulling it to his face and flipping it over to kiss my palm. The feel of his soft lips on my hand effectively distracts me from my previous embarrassment and I feel the temperature around us grow.

"You're not inadequate," he says suddenly, without announcement. "I know sometimes you feel that way. I can see it on your face." My heart soars at his words, and I stay silent, knowing he's not done talking. "I wouldn't have you any other way, my human girl." His voice is low and soft, full of the emotion I hadn't been sure he possessed, and his eyes positively glow in even this low light. I smile, realizing what he had just called me.

_His._

I am his. My heart sings out with the correctness of it all – I am his, and he is mine. It no longer matters that I once had doubts of him, once worried that it would not last – that worry is gone from my mind. I don't think about him being a demon, and my being a human, for those are fickle worries to me now. I only have two things to fear now – Hakudoshi, and one other thought that has suddenly come to mind.

What will happen when he outlives me? I am not ageless, unlike him, and I will have to die one day. Whether it be from old age or sickness, I will not live as long as he.

I look up at his glorious face, staring into the flames, and a sense of uncertainty plagues me. What will he do when I pass? Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, for I have no way of telling whether or not his feelings are as intense as mine, but I'm sure it is a worry he has thought about a few times. If not with me, then I'm certain with Rin.

I shake my head to clear my mind of such thoughts, and Lord Sesshomaru looks down at me, curiosity in his eyes. I smile to placate him and snuggle into his side, warming when I feel him pull me close.

"What are you thinking of, Ai?" he murmurs. I should have guessed that he would be able to read my face like an open book. I hesitate, and decide against telling him.

"Nothing, Milord," I answer, biting my lip and turning my face away, trying to make the movement casual. No such luck.

"Do not worry of Hakudoshi," he comforts me, but his assumption to why I'm worrying is incorrect. I shrug my shoulder once, playing it off like his words are right on the mark.

"I'm not…" I trail off; glad my mind has found something else to occupy itself with. The threat of Hakudoshi is very imminent, and I know that deep inside, I _should_ be worrying – but I truly am not. I know he will keep his promise of never letting Hakudoshi touch me, because it is very much in his power to do so.

I hear him sigh, but he says no more.


	14. Final Showdown

**A/N:** Final chapter! I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I've got a few other stories in the works and more than enough material in my head to keep m occupied for quite some time, so be sure to check out my Fictionpress account, too, as I do mostly fiction. I think I may have another fanfic in the works as well, so you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for sticking with me, and as always, review and rate my writings. Thanks :)

* * *

For the next few days, we uncover no additional leads as to Hakudoshi's whereabouts. I figure that searching for him will do us no good, for each time we find ourselves in battle with him, he has attacked us first. I don't tell that to Lord Sesshomaru, for I can sense his increasing agitation as we continue on our fruitless quest.

All I can do is relax as we travel.

I lean down to scratch my legs and discover that my burns have completely healed, leaving nothing more than shiny patches where they had once been. It makes me wonder how Lord Sesshomaru's injury has healed – after all, his was much worse than mine were.

I make a quick decision not to ask him about it. No doubt Lord Sesshomaru would find distaste in my concern, even with as much progress as I have made in him.

It doesn't take words to tell me how frustrated Lord Sesshomaru is at being unable to locate Hakudoshi. Each night he paces with growing agitation, leaving me alone against one of the trees, incapable of saying anything to assuage his irritation. It is in our best interest to simply stay silent and wait for it to pass.

Eventually, though, it does, as all things do.

Lord Sesshomaru is especially vigilant one night, when the night sky is darker than normal. No stars are visible on this night, and that itself seems to put me on edge. I'm so used to waiting for sleep to claim me as I lay against Lord Sesshomaru's side that the lack of stars in the sky is enough to tell me something is wrong.

It seems to affect Master Jaken and A-unn, too. Neither of them sleep on this night, and we have been sitting in camp for hours after the sun set. I had initially thought that I would be laying on the ground in front of the fire this night, especially since Master Jaken is awake, but Lord Sesshomaru seems to want me closer than ever. He keeps his arm tight over my shoulders, pressing me into his side with protective authority, and his mokomoko coils in my lap and hide nearly all of me, except for my face.

I figure he is attempting to do everything he can to keep me out of sight from this unseen enemy. It doesn't take obvious signals to let us know that we are in danger.

Master Jaken holds his staff upright as he sits in the grass, watching the surrounding forest with alert eyes and twirling the staff in his hands. The two heads alternate views as they turn round and round, wooden eyes blank and unseeing. A-unn is laying on his belly, eyes wide and alert, claws furrowing gouges into the ground as we all wait in tense silence.

Finally, it happens. An unearthly scream echoes over the land, and I instantly recognize it as belonging to Entei. A-unn springs to his feet and roars back a challenge, thrashing his tail back and forth.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru says, his voice harsh. Master Jaken jumps to his feet and takes A-unn's muzzles off him, allowing him to freely move his mouths and pulls his saddle off his back so he's granted complete movement. Lord Sesshomaru looks down at me, wrapped entirely in his mokomoko, and his flint-hard eyes flash.

"I want you to stay here with A-unn, Ai." he tells me, more of an order than anything. I assume his harsh tone is due to the imminent attack we face, but it still doesn't make it hurt any less. I figure maybe he senses he is too harsh, for when he stands he helps me to my feet, taking back his mokomoko and pulling me into a crushing hug. Master Jaken turns away politely, giving us our privacy, but it doesn't lessen the redness in my cheeks or the way my heart pounds. Lord Sesshomaru presses his face into my hair, and his hands are rough yet gentle on my back.

"You will be safe." He promises earnestly. I feel his breath tickle my ear and I smile into his shoulder, feeling safer than I ever had in his arms.

"Milord!" Master Jaken suddenly calls, fright coloring his tone. Lord Sesshomaru releases me immediately and urges me to A-unn's side, before we both are able to look into the sky and see the cause of Jaken's alarm.

A red and orange shape is making its way toward us rapidly, leaving in its wake a trail of flames. Entei screams a challenge, coming to a quick stop and rearing up into the air, lashing out with his forelegs. Lord Sesshomaru snarls and withdraws Tokijin, leaning back on his heels and waiting for Hakudoshi to make the first move.

Instead of instantly attacking, like we all expected, Entei turns to the side and exposes Hakudoshi, who raises his spear over his head in a silent display of power. Lightning forks down from the sky with deafening cracks and flashes of silver light.

"Finally, the time has come," Hakudoshi's childlike voice doesn't fail to send a chill down my spine. Lord Sesshomaru stays quiet, as I expected him to, but I see his eyes tighten and narrow. A-unn watches diligently, his eyes positively fixed on Hakudoshi's demon mount.

"Enough of you!" Master Jaken brays courageously. Even from here, I can see how the sight of Hakudoshi makes him shake in fear. I admire his courage and wish I had as much.

Instead of standing around and feeling helpless, I gather my bow and quiver from where they lay among A-unn's gear and string up an arrow, holding it loosely in the bow string, for I've no need to use it just yet.

"I've been waiting ages for this exact moment, Sesshomaru," Hakudoshi snarls, fury lighting his face and making him seem that much more malicious. Lord Sesshomaru glowers at him, saying nothing. "Understand that yes, I did loathe Naraku for using me as his puppet, but he was the only man alive that had the strength and bravery to take you on, Sesshomaru. Until now, until you and your half-brother saw fit to blast him into a million pieces and send him to the Afterlife, I have held no ill-will toward you in the least. Until you destroyed him and your younger brother took the jewel he worked so hard on restoring from me, I have held no reason to come after you. But now, your time has come to die!"

Hakudoshi's speech is made all the more impressive by the twin forks of lightning that spark from the sky on either side of him.

"Hmph," Lord Sesshomaru dismisses his threats with a simple sound. "Small words from a small threat, Hakudoshi. And what do you plan to do once I am dead?" Lord Sesshomaru's voice drips with sarcasm, for he will not allow Hakudoshi the bragging rights of killing him.

"After you?" Hakudoshi touches a finger to his chin, thinking for just an instant. "After you I will go after your brother, and make sure he does not live to see another night. And then when he is dead, I will kill that girl of yours, slow and painful, so she feels every inch of my blade biting into her flesh." Terror runs down my spine and I swallow the bile that rises from my stomach.

His words are too much for Lord Sesshomaru. With a snarl of fury, the daiyoukai leaps at Hakudoshi and crosses the distance between them in one blindingly fast movement, slicing the air inches from his face. Hakudoshi grins and Entei dodges to the side, narrowly missing Lord Sesshomaru's outstretched claws.

From my place on the ground, I can see Entei's jaw working, collecting energy in his mouth to fire one bright ball to the unlucky receiver. A-unn rises a few feet from the ground and fires intermittently from his mouths, each orb blasting around the barrier Hakudoshi has pulled around him and his steed.

Suddenly, as Lord Sesshomaru moves to attack again, Entei releases the energy from his mouth and it heads straight at A-unn and I, growing in size. The surface ripples as it thunders through the sky, and I fear A-unn will be unable to send it back at him because of its size.

"Move!" I cry, pushing on A-unn's side with all my strength. The dragon seems to understand, for at the last moment he throws himself out of the way, grabbing the back of my kimono with his teeth and pulling me along with him.

As I sprawl roughly over A-unn's back, landing in the thick bushes, I see the expression of pure terror on Lord Sesshomaru's face as he watches the ball of energy collide with the ground and explode, setting ablaze everything near it.

Hakudoshi is laughing, but I take no notice of much else, for I am running, pushing my way through the trees as branches slap my arms and face. Terror keeps me moving, fueling my adrenaline and nearly blinding me as I keep up my pace, gasping for breath. I hear something crashing after me and, in my fear, do not realize it is A-unn, and I keep running.

Entei screams and the sound grows closer. I can tell that they are following me, following my blind run to God-knows-where, and just as my foot catches on a root and threatens to send me sprawling, a figure catches me in mid-air and lifts me to safety. Eyes screwed shut, it takes a minute to gather the courage and open them, and I see I've been rescued by none other than Inuyasha.

"Let me go!" I scream, pounding on his shoulders and kicking my legs.

"Knock it off, will ya? I saved you, idiot," he jumps from treetop to treetop, so agile and quick that the wind steals my breath. Finally, we touch down and I am surprised to see the rest of Inuyasha's friends waiting.

"Ai, are you all right?" Kagome is kneeling in front of me, touching my shoulders and looking at me with incredible concern. "We heard screaming, so I sent Inuyasha out to see what it was," she explains quickly. Sango and Miroku are watching me with sadness in their eyes, for I have no doubt that they do not realize the extreme danger waiting through those trees.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" I demand, wiping my tear-stricken face. My chest heaves and I am short of breath, but I manage to ask the one question that is screaming through my mind.

"That old man's nearby?" Inuyasha looks around, lifting his face to the wind and sniffing the air, looking very much like a dog.

"Y-yes," I stutter, breathing deep to catch my breath. I realize only now that I am leaning against something large and warm, and I turn my head to see my back resting against Sango's two-tailed cat demon. Her large red eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I have to look away. "Hakudoshi attacked us and we got separated," I explain. "He's going to kill me!" I cry out, fresh tears streaming down my face.

I'd never given much thought as to when or how I would die, but knowing that Hakudoshi has an especially slow and painful one in mind for me makes my heart race and fear lock my joints.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks angrily, put off only by Kagome's expression.

"No, idiot, Hakudoshi!" she exclaims in ire.

"Right. I'm going after him," Inuyasha prepares to leap, but before he can, A-unn explodes from the trees, Entei on his heels and Lord Sesshomaru following close behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" I scream, fighting against Kagome's hands that hold me back.

"You have to stay here!" Sango pleads, taking Kagome's place and holding me back. I stop, realizing she's right, and let myself slump against Kirara. The demon cat rumbles, sounding familiarly like A-unn, and the noise comforts me.

"Hakudoshi!" Inuyasha roars, his voice echoing off the trees. The demon incarnate grins madly and ushers Entei into the air. I see Kagome stringing up an arrow and remember from somewhere in the back of my mind that she contains a great amount of spiritual energy. The woman slinks into the trees as slow as she can, as not to attract any attention to herself and takes aim.

Hakudoshi breaks into wild laughter, filling the clearing with the evil sound of it. I see Lord Sesshomaru standing a distance away, his eyes moving to me and back up to Hakudoshi, fighting with himself to run to my side. I know that the instant he moves, Hakudoshi will attack.

"This is perfect!" Hakudoshi cries, throwing up his hands in exultation. "I get to kill two brothers in one night!" Sango and Miroku scowl and Kirara growls, inching out from underneath me. I stand, allowing the two-tail full movement, and shield myself behind Miroku. I'm pretty defenseless, having lost my weapons in the forest as I ran.

"Kill us? What the hell are you yapping about?" Inuyasha pulls his sword from its sheath and I'm amazed to see it grow in size, glowing with a yellow light.

"I'm interested only in avenging Naraku's death by killing Sesshomaru, and taking that jewel back from you, mutt," he snarls, raising his weapon over his head.

"Taking the jewel back?" Inuyasha echoes. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"Precisely!" Hakudoshi snarls, kicking his heels against Entei's sides and barreling towards him. The instant the horse begins to move, I hear Kagome in the bushes firing her arrow. The arrow glows purple with spiritual light, and Entei has no time to dodge the attack. The arrow lodges itself in his side, piercing his heart and the horse screams in pain, falling quickly from the sky.

Perhaps Hakudoshi realizes his horse is dying, for he leaps from his back and lands nimbly on his feet as Entei crashes to the ground, broken and dead. Hakudoshi eyes the form of his lifeless mount in disbelief, fury washing over his features.

"You wench," he snarls low, his voice deadly. "You're going to pay for that!" I watch in horror as Hakudoshi leaps at Kagome, sword brandished, but Inuyasha intervenes. He slams his blade against Hakudoshi's, knocking the smaller man backwards and continues his attack. Lord Sesshomaru's claws glow green, and my eyes widen as he leaps at the two fighting men, slashing at his brother.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaims. The three of them spring apart, eyeing each other warily. "The hell'd you do that for, Sesshomaru?" Lord Sesshomaru eyes his brother with disgust.

"This is my fight, little brother, so keep your nose out of it," he snaps, glaring with enough heat to melt an iceberg.

"I saved your girl, Sesshomaru, you know that? She would've been dead without me!" Inuyasha counters.

"Stop your barking, Inuyasha, and let the real demons handle this." Lord Sesshomaru's voice is so quick and harsh and it looks as though Inuyasha's been slapped. The instant Lord Sesshomaru finishes his sentence, he leaps at Hakudoshi.

The man is unable to completely dodge Lord Sesshomaru's swift attack, especially now without Entei, and he earns a long slash across the chest of his haori… but he doesn't bleed. I watch in horror, waiting for something, _anything_ to come out of the wound, but nothing happens. Hakudoshi looks down; placing a hand over his wound and pulling it back, examining his palm.

He smiles so serenely, a shiver runs down my spine.

"I don't bleed," he says deliberately. "I'm not that easy to kill." Lord Sesshomaru looks disgusted and taken aback, all at the same time, and I hear Sango gasp. She, too, can't believe it. Hakudoshi's smile fades; replaced with a sinister expression that tells us all he's just getting started. Then, with a roar of fury, he leaps forward, jabbing his spear at Lord Sesshomaru, his face twisted up in rage. My breath catches as Lord Sesshomaru barely evades his attack, coming back at him with twice as much power, managing to slice through the skin of Hakudoshi's shoulder.

The man looks furious, hesitating for just a moment to touch his newly injured shoulder. The sleeve of his haori is dangling by nothing more than a few threads, so Hakudoshi rips it off and curses under his breath, letting it fall to the ground.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha challenges, leaping forward and swinging his sword wildly. Lord Sesshomaru glares, but allows his younger brother to attack. Perhaps he is waiting to catch his breath, and then again, he's probably hoping Hakudoshi will kill Inuyasha and save him the headache.

Master Jaken comes panting from between the trees, red faced and sweating.

"Oh, Master Jaken!" I exclaim, glad to see him still alive. I had worried about his disappearance.

"I can't believe Milord would let Inuyasha intervene!" Jaken exclaims, smacking his hand to his forehead. "It is unlike him!" I think maybe Lord Sesshomaru can hear him speak, because he sends a glare toward Jaken that is so filled with anger, Jaken squeaks himself quiet and darts behind Miroku and I.

A sudden clang pulls my attention back to the fight at hand. Hakudoshi has managed to knock Inuyasha's sword from his possession and it lands in the dirt, shrinking down to normal proportions and looking nothing like its previous self.

"Dammit," I hear Inuyasha curse. Kagome, moving with speed unknown to us humans, strings up a bow and aims it at Hakudoshi, who has pinned Inuyasha down and is leveling his spear at his throat.

"Hit the mark!" I hear her encourage herself, before the arrow is released. It whistles through the air, glowing with spiritual energy, before slamming into Hakudoshi's shoulder. The man staggers backward, clutching at the arrow's shaft, his face twisting up in pain as he tries to pry it from his shoulder.

While his attention is diverted, Lord Sesshomaru leaps forward, bringing Tokijin down over Hakudoshi's head. I hear a loud _crack _as his skull breaks and watch Lord Sesshomaru bring his arm up in one final swipe before Hakudoshi's head tumbles from his shoulders, bouncing to the ground and rolling, coming to a final stop next to Entei's disintegrated body. Hakudoshi's body falls to its knees, his skin decomposing quickly into nothing, leaving his skeleton still clad in his childish outfit.

Finality rings out over the battlefield, and it feels as though an enormous weight has been lifted from my fragile shoulders.

"Milord has vanquished Hakudoshi!" Master Jaken crows in celebration, leaping into the air several times. I grin, watching Inuyasha pick himself up from the ground, wearing a rather sour expression as he retrieves his sword and sheaths it.

"He couldn't have done it without Kagome's arrows!" I protest, making sure Kagome earns credit where it's due. The young miko smiles and slings an arm around my shoulder, squeezing warmly and releasing me.

I look to Lord Sesshomaru, who is staring at Hakudoshi's wasted body with an unreadable expression, sheathing Tokijin at his side. He lifts his head and stares directly at me, crossing the distance between us in several long strides, pulling me close when he is near.

My cheeks blaze, goaded on by the fact that Kagome and all of her friends are gawking at this clearly unexpected display. Lord Sesshomaru pays them no mind as his brushes a strand of hair out of my face, his eyes melting into mine.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" he murmurs low, only for my ears.

I shake my head. "No, Lord Sesshomaru, and you?" I worry for him, until a tiny smile and a shake of his head placate my fears.

And even with Inuyasha and his friends watching, Lord Sesshomaru bows my body against his, holding me impossibly close, and kissing me with enough passion to make everyone look away and rub their necks awkwardly.

"About time!" Master Jaken cheers. I smile against Lord Sesshomaru's lips, knowing that this public kiss certainly won't be the last, and that there is much, much more to come.


End file.
